The Phantom of Hogwarts
by Queen Ame
Summary: The year is 1846 and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has accepted a new student. His name is Erik.
1. Prologue

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Prologue

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own.)

**Author's Note: **This first chapter is based heavily on the Susan Kay novel. I have read it and I am not attempting to pass her brilliant storytelling off as my own. Susan Kay is a good writer and I highly recommend reading her book. The same applies to J.K. Rowling. Now with that being said I hope you enjoy my first ever crossover story and give me lots of feedback. Reviews are always welcome.

Charles and Madeline Harquin considered themselves a normal couple but with a few exceptions. The first and foremost being that they were incredibly wealthy and therefore considered themselves above all others. Charles Harquin, a rather handsome man with deep brown hair and matching brown eyes, came from one of the oldest and wealthiest banking families in Britain and Madeline, a beautiful young woman with gold hair and entrancing blue-green eyes, was the daughter of a fellow banker and a mother with strong ties to aristocracy. Yes they were normal but in an _exceptional _way.

The Harquins lived on a beautiful English estate and even had a holiday estate in France both of them furnished with all the superficial trappings of a civilized high class society. They hosted and attended numerous social gatherings, regularly attended the theatre and viewed it from their private Box, and of course gossiped and backstabbed at every chance. It was a carefree world filled with pleasure that the Harquins inhabited and it was a world that they would happily welcome their firstborn child into.

Charles and Madeline had tried from the beginning to have a child to carry on the Harquin name as well as to compare and elevate above the children of their peers. Nearly five years into their marriage the Harquins had all but given up when one day after missing her monthly course Madeline happily announced that she was with child and the preparations for the child's birth began.

In the nine months that followed Madeline was a happy bubbling social butterfly gossiping with her friends, bragging each time the unborn child stirred or kicked in the womb, and chattering away the names that she liked. Charles shared his wife's enthusiasm and bragged along with her at how great his son would be. The child would be a son, of that they were certain, and they planned to name him Erik for he would rule over the Harquin clan and lead them to greatness.

It was a calm October evening when Madeline felt the first pangs of labor. She screamed and writhed in agony on her bed while outside her window a cold breeze rattled the skeletal branches of an old oak tree and ruffled the feathers of a rather proud looking screech owl.

As the stabbing pains rippled through her Madeline couldn't help but envy the owl and wish that she were like the owl able to fly away and escape the pain as it threatened her sanity with each passing wave.

It was a difficult birth and a breech birth at that. Charles had promptly fled the room with his hand clamped firmly over his mouth when they had made that little discovery. The room's only occupants were now the midwife, the maid, Madeline's good friend Marie Perrault, and Father Mansart, the local priest.

While the women tended to Madeline and prepared for the baby, Father Mansart kneeled on the floor (facing away from Madeline) with his eyes closed and his hands folded tightly as he feverishly whispered prayers of safety for both mother and child.

Madeline screamed as the latest pain reached its peak and slowly began to recede. Exhausted she sank further into the soft pillows and tried to relax as the rather infuriatingly calm midwife had instructed her to do. But that didn't make it any easier. Madeline's thin nightdress clung to her and the sheets were wadded with her sweat and tears. Madeline took a deep breath and futilely attempted to peel her sweat soaked hair off her face. Luckily Marie had seen this and wiped Madeline's face with a cold damp cloth.

"Just relax, Madame Harquin. A few more pushes and you will see your son." the midwife cooed.

Madeline nodded, took a few deep breaths, gestured for Marie to hold her hand, and pushed once more. Two pushes later the eruption of an oddly melodious shriek announced the success of the birth.

"Oh dear, God." the midwife gasped over the infant's cries.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is my son all right?" Madeline demanded. No one responded to her plea.

The maid crumpled to the floor but a sharp slap from Marie brought the younger girl out of her stupor. "Stop this at once and go fetch Master Harquin. He needs to see his son. If you speak of this to anyone the consequences will be dire. Now get going, girl!" Marie snapped in a fashion most unlike her normal timid nature.

The maid recovered quickly and fled the room. The midwife carried the still squalling infant away from the bed and with Marie's help they wiped the newborn clean and wrapped him tightly.

"Father, you'd better take a look at this." the midwife advised.

"Would anyone like to tell me why I can't see my son?" Madeline screamed.

Madeline was once again ignored as Father Mansart rose from the floor and walked over to where the midwife and Marie were standing. His face became much paler as he looked down at the now quiet child and quickly crossed himself.

"Did you scrub the child well enough?" Father Mansart asked.

The midwife produced a huff of indignation, "Of course, Father. If anything I made it worse. No amount of scrubbing could help this poor whelp." the portly woman muttered.

"I want to see my son!" Madeline cried out, tears of both exhaustion and rage streaming down her already slick cheeks.

"You will see him very soon, Madeline, but first we must baptize the child immediately. What is his name?" Father Mansart asked.

Confused yet desperate to hold her child Madeline quickly spoke up, "Erik James Harquin." she answered.

Father Mansart nodded and took the newborn in his arms. He carried the baby to a nearby bureau, which had a wash basin on top, and poured a small bit of water over the boy's head and as he did Father Mansart said softly, "I baptize thee, Erik James Harquin, in the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

The women crossed themselves and muttered their amens.

"Let me see him." Madeline said firmly.

The priest slowly nodded and handed the child to his mother. Madeline gratefully accepted him and looked down at Erik for the first time.

Her small son had a full head of jet black hair and the small eyes that lazily stared back at her were the most beautiful shade of ice blue Madeline had ever seen. They reminded her of the pale blue summer skies that she so adored. His skin was a healthy shade of pink and a quick examination revealed that Erik had all ten fingers and ten toes. But unfortunately that was where her son's normal appearance ended.

The left side of Erik's face was completely normal and oddly alluring. But the right side of his face was a stark opposite. The chubby cheek on the right side of Erik's face was an angry red with patches of violet. The skin was swollen and felt bumpy to the touch. The skin beneath Erik's right eye was pulled down slightly and the right nostril ran away from the tiny nose and merged with the cheek. A tiny bump on the side of his small face partially concealed his perfect ear.

Erik looked up at his mother almost anxiously. Madeline responded by softly sobbing, pulling her son closer, and gently rocking herself back and forth.

"I love you, Erik." Madeline whispered. The infant responded by whimpering softly and nuzzling closer to his mother.

Father Mansart and Marie Perrault sighed with relief while the midwife tried to avoid crying as they watched mother and son form their first bond. It was then that Charles stormed into the room startling them all.

His face was a deathly pale and wore an expression of horror and disbelief.

"Madeline, the maid has left. She was screaming that you had given birth to a monster and she couldn't bear to be in the same house as it. Please tell me it's not true." Charles gently begged.

Madeline sighed and gave him a small smile, "Erik is not a monster, Charles. He is a sweet healthy little boy." Madeline said as she held Erik up for Charles to see.

Charles flew back from the boy as if he had just faced the plague, "There is nothing sweet about that…that _thing_! Get rid of it immediately!" Charles cried.

"Never." Madeline hissed.

Charles looked helplessly over at Father Mansart, "Father, surely you can see that is an unholy being! It should never have been born!" Charles begged.

"The boy is odd looking but still he is a child of God." Father Mansart stated.

"Then it would be best if he went back to be with Him! Madeline, I forbid you to feed that little freak!" Charles snapped.

Madeline gave her husband an ugly sneer and defiantly pulled down her nightdress and held Erik close to her exposed breast. Marie quickly draped a blanket over her friend's shoulder effectively shielding the baby's head from view.

Father Mansart moved between Charles and the bed, where Madeline lay, and glared angrily at the young nobleman, "What you are proposing is murder, Charles. The child is an innocent being and there is nothing demonic about him! Are you willing to sacrifice your soul simply because of a birthmark?" Father Mansart demanded.

"What else can I do? That child has the face of a corpse!" Charles screamed.

"Do what you would've done if he had the face of an angel. Care for the child and raise him accordingly." Father Mansart responded.

"As you wish. I'll raise him but that doesn't mean that I have to like the little wretch!" Charles snapped. He then turned on his heels and stormed out of the bedroom.

Hours later, when Father Mansart and the midwife had left and Marie had retired to her bedroom Madeline was still awake and staring down at Erik, who lay nestled in a small basket on the bed. He had finally fallen asleep his small chest rising and falling beneath the blankets. Madeline stroked his marred cheek with the tip of her finger and sighed softly.

After his outburst Charles had refused to come back into the bedroom. He wanted nothing to do with the boy. Madeline surmised that Charles had opened up his beloved liquor cabinet and had tried to drink away his disappointment. He was most likely passed out either in his study or in the kitchens but Madeline wasn't worried. The servants would find him when they came in tomorrow and she would tell them to put him in one of the many secondary bedrooms. Until Charles got over his stupid pettiness Madeline was not going to allow him back into her bed.

Erik moaned in his sleep and Madeline lightly kissed his small forehead, "I don't care what Charles said, Erik, and neither should you. I've traveled through hell and back for you and I'll be damned if I let your birthmark take you away from me. I'll always love you no matter what, my son." Madeline whispered.

In an aged building miles away from the Harquin estate, a sleep deprived clerk yawned as a new name appeared on the parchment in front of him written in emerald green ink and elegant flowing script. The clerk rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times as he read the name. His brow furrowed in confusion but as new names began to appear and the mountains of paperwork began to heighten the clerk simply shrugged and the name was soon forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter One

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own.)

**Author's Note: **Here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. You can probably expect me to update every Friday or Saturday depends on how busy I am. Anyway this chapter is a bit violent and I apologize for that and if any of you have problems with stuff like that then don't read it. For those of you who can enjoy, please do!

_11 years later..._

It was a rather cheerful summer afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and generously pouring down comfortable heat, a gentle breeze took the edge off the warmth, the sea of deep green grass speckled with wildflowers gently stirred in the wind, and the constant cries of both seabirds and songbirds added to the overall calm of the day.

Seated on a thick blanket with her fan fluttering close to her face, Madeline Harquin smiled as she watched the butterflies flutter from one flower to the next. An elegant butterfly rested near Madeline's hand. It was an intriguing creature with wings of light blue and white. The same shade of light blue that resided in her son's eyes. The boy in question was running through the fields in front of Madeline and was laughing happily as his younger sister hurried to catch up.

Eleven years had passed since the night of Erik's birth and the boy had grown much during those years. He was tall for his age and rather thin due to both his typical boyish need for play and his far less than typical lack of interest in food. Erik's black hair had grown out from the fuzz it had once been and was always trimmed short and combed back behind his ears. His ice blue eyes had grown a little lighter with age but had never lost their intensity.

Erik was quite the intellectual excelling in fields far beyond that of his mere nearly eleven years. Erik was a talented musician and composer and on rainy days and in the evenings before he went to bed Erik would sit at the piano for hours on end and either play or compose. Erik had a fondness for architecture as well and constantly astonished his tutor with his various designs. But despite these good aspects Erik had many equally bad qualities, which Charles always felt was appropriate to highlight.

Writing was the one subject that seemed to escape Erik's mastery. His handwriting was very poor and his signature was near illegible. Though Erik had the capacity to improve getting the boy to sit down and practice his letters was a process that mirrored that of pulling teeth and soon became a rather severe form of punishment.

But Charles never complained about Erik's penmanship as much as he did about Erik's face. Erik's deformity had grown along with the rest of his face and, much to Madeline's relief; it hadn't spread to the rest of his face or hindered any of his senses. Still Charles had forced the boy to wear a white leather mask to hide his birthmark and beat Erik badly if the boy protested or refused to wear it. Now Erik never left his bedroom without the mask firmly clasped to his face. His younger sister Elaina had never seen her brother without it.

Elaina, Erik's junior by two years, was the mirror image of her mother. Elaina had long blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes. The nine-year-old girl was her brother's constant companion and adored him with the simple yet profound love that every child exhibits toward an older sibling. Erik loved her just as much and was fiercely protective of her. Elaina was Charles's dream come true because she was a perfectly formed healthy child and he was lucky to have her.

The past eleven years had not been kind to either Madeline and Charles's relationship or their marriage. Charles, wishing to distance himself as far from Erik as he could, was a source of both emotional and physical pain for the boy. He shouted at Erik berating him for the smallest mistake, openly mocked his deformed face, and ignored him completely as if he didn't exist. Madeline, however, treated Erik as if he were a normal child and it had been through only her intervention that Erik was allowed to have a proper bedroom, new and clean clothes, a chance to play outside, and a place at the supper table. It was a bit of a miracle that Elaina had come into the world at all.

Madeline sighed softly but managed a smile when Elaina skipped over to her mother and abruptly thrust a handful of freshly picked wildflowers in Madeline's face.

"Aren't the flowers pretty, Mama?" Elaina asked eagerly.

"Of course, dearest. I'll put them in water when we get home. Erik, make sure you eat something before we go back. You won't get anything else before supper." Madeline instructed.

Erik reluctantly nodded and nibbled half heartedly on the piece of bread Madeline had given him, "Yes, Mother. Isn't Father entertaining those prospective clients tonight?" Erik muttered.

"Yes. The Martins I believe they're called." Madeline answered.

"Will I have to sit in my room while they're here?" Erik inquired uneasily.

"I don't see why you should. You can play the piano for them after dinner. I'm sure they would love that." Madeline said firmly.

"But Father says…" Erik murmured.

"I don't care, Erik. I am not about to let you sit up in your room while we have guests over just for the sake of your father's pride. If he makes a fuss I will handle him." Madeline interrupted.

"You don't have to, Mother. It's really no trouble besides my tutor assigned me all this work…" Erik said quickly.

"You are going, Erik, and that is final. Now eat." Madeline snapped.

Subdued Erik nervously swallowed the bit of bread and under his mother's stern gaze he sampled the other foods that she had brought along. Elaina favored her brother with a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his hand.

That evening Erik prepared for the upcoming dinner. He donned his best suit, combed back his hair, and gently washed the marred side of his face before securing his mask in place. He also tried to calm the butterflies that were fluttering like mad in his stomach. Erik knew his father wouldn't be pleased to see him downstairs while his guests were there but Mother had insisted and Erik loved her too much to deny her anything especially since she had never denied him.

Taking a deep breath (in an attempt to banish his anxiety) Erik slowly made his way downstairs just before the Martins were to arrive and before his father had any time to frighten him back upstairs.

Father, Mother, and Elaina were already seated in the parlor. Father was wearing a larger version of Erik's suit save for the fact that Charles wore a deep red cravat and matching vest while Erik's cravat and vest were black. Mother was like an angel in her white evening gown, matching gloves, and pearls while her gold hair was plaited into an elegant bun with pearl hair pins. Elaina looked ten years older in her delicate pink dress and small white gloves and her beautiful blonde curls tied back with a white bow.

As Erik had expected Charles was not happy to see him. "If you had any common sense in that so-called genius head of yours you would get back upstairs right now, boy." Charles growled.

"Erik has as much right to be down here as Elaina does. After dinner he can play the piano while I sing for the guests." Madeline said sternly.

"Very well but you'd be wise to keep your mouth shut unless I say so. No one is to mention his mask. I won't have your ugly face ruining my evening. Do you understand, boy?" Charles demanded.

"Yes sir." Erik said quietly.

"Papa, you're mean." Elaina said as Erik sat down on the sofa in between Madeline and her.

Before Charles could respond there was a knock on the door and moments later the butler showed the Martins into the parlor. The Martins were an older couple. Mr. Martin was a rather chubby man with a full head of silver hair and laughing brown eyes. Mrs. Martin was a rather thin woman whose wrinkled face was relaxed in a pleasant grin and her emerald eyes sparkled each time she smiled. Erik reluctantly found himself relaxing slightly.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Martin. I'm so glad you could come. May I introduce my lovely wife Madeline and my daughter Elaina?" Charles said in a slimy tone that made Erik want to gag.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harquin. I can see where your daughter gets her beauty from." Mr. Martin purred.

Madeline smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much, Mr. Martin."

"Who is this fine young gentleman?" Mrs. Martin asked.

Before either Madeline could say anything Charles spoke up, "This is Erik, our adopted son. As I told you before Madeline and I adopted him when he was a mere child. Would've lived on the streets as a criminal for the rest of his days if my wife and I hadn't taken pity on the poor unfortunate boy. Isn't that right, Erik?" Charles said smoothly.

Both Erik and Madeline clenched their fists and fought to prevent themselves from speaking for fear they might scream instead. Charles merely smiled at the two of them.

"Yes sir." Erik said through gritted teeth.

"Such a noble thing to do. The more urchins off the street the better. You and your husband are very generous, Mrs. Harquin." Mrs. Martin commented merrily.

Luckily the maid arrived before Madeline could unleash her fury and announced that dinner was served. Elaina appeared very confused as the Harquins and their guests sat down for dinner. A firm glance from Charles warned Elaina to be silent. Dinner was a grueling affair as Erik fought to finish his meal and endure the conversation which consisted mostly of the Martins praising Charles for his seemingly noble actions of bringing a street child into his home.

"Poor boy's mother was most likely a lady of the night. Filthy creatures the lot of them. Probably why the boy needs that mask." Mr. Martin commented.

Madeline grew pale and Erik fixed Mr. Martin with a hateful glare as the pompous man laughed and sipped from his wine glass. In his mind Erik could picture that glass shattering into a million pieces pelting the vulgar man's face and suit with wine and glass shards.

Everyone at the table gasped when Mr. Martin's wine glass suddenly burst splashing wine and tiny pieces of glass on the front of his waistcoat and shirt.

"Are you all right, Mr. Martin? I'm so sorry. The maid will fetch you a towel right away." Charles apologized.

The maid brought a towel and Mrs. Martin dabbed at her husband's face and shirt, "Harold, are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

To everyone's surprise Mr. Martin chuckled deeply, "No trouble, Martha. I haven't lost my firm grip after all!" Mr. Martin said looking quite pleased with himself.

Despite this reassurance Charles fixed Erik with an accusing glare and again Erik wasn't surprised. Ever since he had been able to walk Erik had been blamed for everything that went wrong whether he was the culprit or not. Erik desperately tried to project innocence and prayed that this incident would slip Charles's mind as the evening went on.

Luck seemed to be on Erik's side that night. Mr. Martin was given a new glass and jokingly promised not to break the new one. Erik didn't dare look his father or Mr. Martin in the eye. Dinner passed on without further incident and the conversation shifted to business matters. Erik managed to eat more than he usually did and bade Elaina good night when she was dismissed after dinner.

"Why don't we retire to the music room? My wife is a fabulous singer and Erik is a decent enough pianist. We can discuss the account afterwards." Charles suggested.

"Certainly, Mr. Harquin." Mr. Martin said happily.

Madeline squeezed Erik's shoulder comfortingly as they went into the music room. Erik took his place at the piano and Madeline stood beside him her hand still resting on his shoulder. With her angelic soprano Madeline sang popular songs from the opera while Erik astonished the guests with his talent for music as his fingers danced on the piano keys.

During this time Charles had shrewdly whisked Mr. Martin away to his study for a brandy and cigars. Mrs. Martin was easy enough to amuse with the songs and Madeline's gift for idle chat. Erik had left the music room with his mother's blessing and hurried up to his room. Once inside Erik threw off his mask. The hated thing crashed into the wall over his bed and landed noiselessly on his pillows.

Erik flung himself onto the bed beside the mask, buried his face in the pillows, and for the first time in a long time he wept until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The distant sound of his mother's shouting awakened Erik a short time later. Wiping the tears from his eyes Erik left his bedroom and crept down the stairs to the closed mahogany doors that allowed entry to his father's private study. Erik knelt down on the floor and peered into the keyhole.

Charles was seated at his desk leaning back in his chair and smoking a cigar. Madeline was standing in front of the desk nearly blocking Erik's view through the keyhole.

"Charles, how can you just lounge like that after the lies you spewed to the Martins? Erik is your son!" Madeline snapped.

Charles shrugged and blew a smoke ring, "I don't see what the problem is, Madeline. Mr. Martin was so moved by my charitable acts that he signed over the account to me and didn't try bargain with me over the expenses. Tonight was a success." Charles said calmly as if the topic of conversation was the weather.

"You lied! You told a pair of clients that you adopted Erik out of the goodness of your heart, when in truth the only charitable thing you ever did was to permit your son to be downstairs while they were here!" Madeline cried.

"It's better than admitting that I sired a freak! Adoption made it sound as if I had a choice in the matter! That is if that little bundle of misery really is my flesh and blood." Charles growled.

"Erik is your son, Charles! I swear to it!" Madeline said quickly, the panic rising in her voice.

"The little creep doesn't even look like me or you or any of our other relatives." Charles retorted.

"Erik looks like my grandfather James Morel. That's why Erik is named after him. You never met him. He died before the two of us began courting." Madeline explained.

"Spare me your lies, Madeline. I met your grandmother and one of her favorite pastimes was talking about how your golden curls and sea green eyes reminded her of her dearly departed husband." Charles snarled.

"She was old, Charles, and not very well in the head!" Madeline screamed.

"I trust her word more than I trust you. You filthy backstabbing whore!" Charles yelled as he lunged forward and struck Madeline hard across the face causing her to fall to the floor.

"Who is the boy's father, Madeline? Tell me!" Charles screamed he grabbed Madeline by the wrists and shook her violently.

"Get away from her!" Erik cried as he burst into the office.

Charles and Madeline stared at Erik with shock and Erik quickly understood why. Erik had left his mask behind in his room on his bed. Madeline was weeping as she beheld her son's naked face but Charles was seething with rage as he released Madeline and grabbed Erik instead.

"How dare you come down here without your mask and interrupt my business, boy! I should've smashed your ugly little skull in at birth!" Charles raged.

Before Erik could do anything Charles's large fist came into contact with Erik's half formed nose. Erik cried out in pain and threw up his hands to avoid more blows but the sickening crack of bone in his left wrist prevented that line of defense. Erik shrieked like a wounded animal, closed his eyes tightly, and put up his hands once more.

Frightened cries from both Charles and Madeline were produced as Charles was suddenly catapulted across the room and smacked into the bookshelves on the opposite side of the study. Charles fell to the ground stunned and was knocked out cold. Madeline saw her chance and sprang from the ground with renewed energy and grabbed Erik fiercely.

Erik crumpled into her arms like a broken rag doll and did not fight as his mother dragged him into the parlor and lay him on the sofa.

"Please don't move, Erik. I beg you. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get your sister and tell the servants to prepare the carriage for us. Don't move!" Madeline whispered as she hurried out of the parlor still clothed in the fine gown she had worn when the Martins had come. The gown's pristine white material was now dotted with patches of blood. Erik's blood.

As he waited for Madeline to return Erik fought to stay awake but the dizziness and nausea was too much for him. Erik leaned over the side of the sofa and wretched involuntarily. When he was done Erik collapsed against the sofa cushions and fought to control his breathing. His arm felt as if it was on fire and blood was slowly dripping from his nose, where Charles had hit him.

As he allowed the darkness to overcome him Erik faintly wondered if what Charles had accused Madeline of was true and that Charles was not his birth father. Erik certainly hoped so. As he drifted off to sleep Erik found himself fantasizing about how his true father would never raise his voice to him much less break his nose.


	3. Chapter 2

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Two

(Disclaimer: I own none of the character except my own.)

With the help of the butler and the maid the carriage was readied, Elaina was awakened and dressed, and Erik was wrapped in a blanket and put into the carriage with his head resting gingerly on Madeline's lap.

Fearful that she might cause her son more pain Madeline had not put Erik's mask back on his face but had brought it with them all the same. Elaina sat across from her mother and brother in the carriage silently weeping with pity. She had seen Erik's face without his mask for the first time but her affection for him only increased because of it and she would never forgive her father for what he had done.

As the carriage bounced along the dirt road Erik slipped in and out of consciousness muttering incomprehensible nothings as his mother stroked his hair and softly sang to him.

As they neared their destination Erik began to make sense as he squeezed his mother's hand and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mother. I know I should've worn my mask. Big mistake."

"Shhhh. Shhhh. I'm not mad at you, Erik. Just relax. We'll be there soon." Madeline said soothingly.

"Mama, will Erik be okay?" Elaina asked through her tears.

"He'll be just fine, Elaina. He just needs to rest and see a doctor." Madeline explained.

The carriage gradually slowed down and came to a stop at the home of Madeline's childhood friend, Marie Perrault. Marie, a rather sweet unmarried woman with deep brown hair and entrancing green eyes, lived in a modest cottage that had once belonged to her parents. With the exception of her housekeeper Marie enjoyed a quiet life and was like a sister to Madeline and a doting aunt to both Erik and Elaina.

The driver took an unconscious Erik in his arms while Madeline carried a rather drowsy Elaina up the pathway leading up to the cottage's front door. Praying that Marie was still awake Madeline rapped on the door and waited. The door was answered promptly by an older woman in a plain black dress and shawl. It was Charlotte Thompson, Marie's widowed housekeeper.

"Mrs. Harquin? Well this is a surprise. Miss Perrault is in the library but please all of you come in." Charlotte said pleasantly allowing them entry.

Upon seeing Erik's bloody face and rapidly swelling wrist, however, Charlotte's pleasant manner vanished and she quickly established control of the situation.

"Put the boy in the guest room and clean up his face. I'll send the driver into the village to summon the doctor. The girl can sleep in my room tonight." Charlotte ordered.

"I want to be with Erik." Elaina stated and no one had the heart to refuse her.

"Don't send for Dr. Richards. I won't have him touching my son." Madeline said firmly as they lay Erik on the bed.

Doctor Bruce Richards had come to the Harquin estate two years before while Madeline was pregnant with Elaina to treat Erik, who had been suffering from a rather severe case of the flu. Dr. Richards had treated Erik then had approached Madeline with an offer of taking the boy to a hospital in London for study and Madeline had promptly thrown him out the house grateful that Charles had not been there at the time. He would've accepted the offer.

"I know of a new doctor in the village, Mrs. Harquin. His name is Etienne Barye. He is a bit young but is a skillful physician and a good man." the driver spoke up.

Madeline reluctantly nodded her consent and the driver hurried out to go fetch Dr. Barye. At about that time Marie appeared and was clearly shocked by Erik's condition.

As the women cleaned Erik up and helped get him ready for bed Madeline informed Marie of what had happened while Elaina had left the room with Charlotte to fetch some warm water and towels. Marie was seething long before Madeline had finished.

"Charles deserves a month in Hell for what he did. How dare he accuse you of being unfaithful?" Marie growled.

"I'm sure his accusations were not unfounded in some way. Its good to see you again, Madeline." Etienne Barye said dryly.

Madeline sighed, "It's been a long time, Etienne. You look well." she commented.

Marie's brow furrowed in confusion, "The two of you know each other?" Marie asked.

Dr. Etienne Barye, a middle aged man with light brown hair and molten gray eyes, nodded, "My mother was a maid in Madeline's parent's household. The old man took a liking to me and paid for me to attend medical school. Madeline and I were regular playmates before she got sent off to finishing school." he explained.

"That was a long time ago, Etienne. My son, Erik, needs help now. I believe his left wrist and nose might be broken." Madeline firmly stated.

"Care to tell me how he managed that?" Etienne asked.

Madeline merely glared back at him.

"All right. Not my place to know anyway. Just leave the two of us alone and I'll take a look at him. Mrs. Thompson would you assist me, please?" Etienne ordered.

"Of course, Doctor Barye. Madeline, why don't you go get Elaina settled for the night?" Charlotte suggested.

"I'll go put the kettle on." Marie offered as Charlotte shut the door.

Trying to convince herself that she had not just seen Erik squirm in the bed, Madeline picked Elaina up and carried her down the hall to Charlotte's room. Elaina was asleep before her mother set her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

After kissing her daughter goodnight Madeline left the room and anxiously gazed in the direction of the guest room. There were no sounds coming from the behind the closed door and after worriedly deciding that that was a good thing Madeline hurried downstairs to the kitchen to help Marie with the tea. Once the tea was ready both Madeline and Marie sat the kitchen table simply sipping their drinks in nervous silence.

A short time later Charlotte came downstairs looking tired but triumphant and informed Madeline that Etienne wanted to speak with her. Madeline set down her cup and rushed upstairs.

Erik was sleeping soundly in the bed the fingers of his left arm poking out of the multiple layers of bandages that his lower arm was wrapped in. Dr. Barye was gathering up his supplies when Madeline walked in.

"Will he be all right, Etienne?" Madeline asked anxiously.

Etienne thought for a moment then nodded, "With time and rest he will. I gave him laudanum to help settle him down and ease the pain when I set and bandaged the bone. His nose isn't broken but it did get smacked real good. Erik won't be happy when the painkiller wears off though. He is one sick little boy, Madeline." Etienne explained.

Madeline's eyes began to water as Etienne spoke, "My poor Erik. It was all my fault. He was trying to protect me." Madeline said sobbing.

Etienne drew Madeline close as she cried then as her sobbing subsided he pulled her away, "Madeline, I have seen the boy's face." Etienne stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Madeline demanded.

Meanwhile Erik lay there in bed hovering between waking and dreaming. His mind felt as if it were trapped by a fog too thick to pierce through. His body felt worse as if an iron fist had squeezed every last ounce of energy from his body then wrung him out like a wet rag. Even trying to hear what his mother and this new stranger were saying from across the room took effort. Erik sank back against the pillows, took a deep breath, and simply concentrated on listening.

They were speaking in serious hushed tones, a sure sign that it was something not meant for children to hear. Erik strained to listen.

"Madeline, I know he is not the son of the man you are married to but of another man, who is a very dear friend to me. How you were able to convince Charles otherwise is beyond me." the stranger answered.

"Trust me it wasn't as hard as you think." Madeline grumbled.

"Has anything ever happened around Erik whenever he was angry or distressed?" the stranger asked urgently.

"A couple of times. Tonight as a matter of fact. A wine glass simply burst and later Charles was thrown across the room without ever being touched. Why?" Madeline said slowly.

The stranger muttered a curse and the next thing Erik heard was the sound of the window being thrown open.

Madeline gasped as a large owl swooped in for a landing on Etienne's outstretched arm.

"No need to fuss, Madeline. He is perfectly harmless." Etienne assured her.

The owl hooted excitedly as Etienne quickly scribbled out a note and tied it to the owl's leg.

"Take this to the Garron Manor House in the Scottish Highlands near Wick and don't leave until you get a reply from Master Garron. Screech outside the window if you have to. Good luck." Etienne instructed.

The owl leaped onto the window sill then took flight climbing high into the velvet black sky. Madeline gulped as she watched it go and sat down on the bed beside Erik.

"How soon can we expect a reply?" Madeline asked quietly.

"Depends. How well did the two of you part?" Etienne asked.

Hours later just as the ornate grandfather clock in the entranceway chimed 3 o'clock a harsh frantic knocking was heard on the door. Charlotte yawned, threw a robe on over her nightgown, and hurried to answer the door. The visitor on the doorstep quickly made Charlotte wonder if she were still dreaming.

Standing before her was a handsome middle-aged man with short jet black hair slicked and combed back behind his ears and intense ice blue eyes. The man wore a long black cloak over finely tailored evening clothes and perched on the left side of his perfect smooth tan face was a black half mask made of molded leather.

"May I help you?" Charlotte stammered.

The man performed a polite yet grand bow, "My name is Anatoli Garron. I have come to collect my son." the man's deep rich voice stated.

**Now all of you be good little readers and click that little button that says: Submit Review! Much appreciated! I've never gotten this much feedback before! Many thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Three

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

Erik was aroused from his drug induced slumber by the sound of voices nearby and a sharp stinging pain in his injured wrist. The voices did not sound happy. Charles (who was no longer fit to be addressed as his father) and Madeline were most likely arguing again. That brought Erik to as much awareness as his foggy brain could procure. If Charles was angry it wouldn't be long before he would return to finish what he had started and Erik was in no shape to defend himself or Madeline or even Elaina.

_'Oh, God, he is going to kill me this time.'_ Erik thought frantically. His pained moans stopped the voices and a pair of strong arms firmly pinned him down but that only made Erik's struggles worse. He didn't want to open his eyes for fear that he would see Charles's angry face glaring down at him.

"Mama, don't let him hurt me anymore. I'll be good. I'll never take my mask off again. I promise." Erik pleaded.

The familiar feel of his mother's hand against his cheek succeeded in making Erik stop straining against whoever was holding him down.

"He won't ever hurt you again, Erik. We're at Marie's house and Charles does not know we are here. Elaina is here as well and all three of us are safe. Relax, Erik." Madeline whispered soothingly.

"He is confused. That's a normal effect of the laudanum. It must be wearing off by now." the gentle voice of the stranger, that Erik had heard talking with his mother earlier, explained.

"Well I brought something that will actually help him. It will mend that wrist in a heartbeat. How you can stand using backwards Muggle medicine, Etienne, I'll never know." a new masculine voice spoke up.

Someone else was there and it wasn't Charles or anyone else Erik knew. Erik's eyes slowly fluttered open but quickly grew wide as he discovered that the owner of the new voice was the one holding him down. Erik felt himself growing weak once more but his constitution was far too strong to allow him to pass out again.

Erik felt as if he were looking at how he himself might look later in life. The stranger had short black hair that was combed back in a similar style that Erik preferred, ice blue eyes which seemed able to pierce through his soul, and even had a black leather mask but it was perched on the left side of his face instead of the right like Erik's mask was.

The stranger smiled revealing a kind mouth with perfect even pearl white teeth, "There now that's better. Just take a deep breath, calm down, and I'll let you go. All right?" the stranger asked gently.

Erik slowly nodded and the stranger removed his arms from Erik's shoulders. The stranger then reached into the folds of the black cloak he was wearing and pulled out a small blue glass bottle that was half filled with a dark liquid and topped with a small cork. The stranger pulled out the cork and the contents of the bottle began to bubble merrily and emit a thin wisp of silver smoke. Erik eyed the bottle warily.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. This will mend the bone in your arm within moments of drinking it. Unless you'd prefer to wait six weeks for your arm to heal on its own." the stranger said calmly.

Though the thought of having his arm in a sling for the next six weeks and not being able to play either his piano or violin did not appeal to Erik in the slightest he still wasn't prepared to drink whatever that substance was in the bottle either. Erik looked over at Madeline. His mother's face, whose teary gaze kept drifting between him and the stranger, was that of deep regret and remorse. Madeline favored her son with a small smile and gave him a nod of approval.

"Will it hurt?" Erik asked.

The stranger shook his head and smiled a reassuring smile, "Save for a bitter taste that's about as much discomfort as you'll feel. I promise." the stranger answered.

Erik nodded, took the bottle in his uninjured hand, and downed the liquid in one swallow. The stranger had not been wrong about the taste. It was very bitter like a newly picked blackberry but other than that it had been painless. Erik's left wrist suddenly felt very cold as if it had just been dipped in ice water. Then as quickly as it had come the cold sensation passed and was replaced by a soothing warmth and Erik suddenly realized how cumbersome the bandages had become.

The stranger clearly noticed this and chuckled lightly, "We can remove the bandages now. There is no need for them."

With Etienne's help the stranger gently removed the bandages that had once encased Erik's wrist. Erik was stunned. The swelling had vanished and the ugly black and blue bruises had faded away. The pain was gone from his arm and Erik was overjoyed that he was able to move it without feeling pain.

Erik's ice blue eyes were gleaming with grateful tears, "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry that I fought you." Erik said blushing.

The stranger moved his hand in a dismissive motion, "It's all right. I'm the one who should apologize. If I hadn't been so blind to the obvious so long ago you wouldn't be in this predicament. I'm deeply sorry, Erik, and I won't blame you if you can't forgive me." the stranger said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked.

Madeline cleared her throat and began, "Erik, nearly eleven years ago I was desperate for a child and Charles and I weren't having any luck. So in both my selfishness and desperation I sought out an old friend, whom I had courted briefly before Charles and I had begun our courtship, and came back to him under the guise of wanting to rekindle the relationship. When this 'rekindling' got me what I wanted I cut off the relationship and never spoke to him again until a few minutes ago. Erik, this is Anatoli Garron, your birth father." Madeline explained as she gestured to the stranger.

Anatoli Garron sighed and locked gazes with Erik, "I'm truly sorry, Erik. I never knew that you even existed. I didn't even think about it when I heard that your mother was pregnant. I was so convinced that you were Charles's child until Etienne sent a message to me describing your face and very few people outside of the Garron family have been known to have your birthmark." the older man said softly.

Erik simply lay there allowing all of this to sink in and when it did the ten-year-old boy concluded that he couldn't be happier. Charles Harquin, the prejudiced pig, wasn't his true father! But at the same time the news sent a wave of sorrow racing through Erik's body. His beloved Elaina was only his half-sister; his mother had committed adultery to conceive him and had only wanted him so that the Harquin linage could extend.

'_Fat chance of that ever happening.'_ Erik thought bitterly as his eyes filled with tears. No one let alone a girl would ever want to be his friend. Erik's high class upbringing had taught him that the world did not look kindly upon an illegitimate child and a deformed one at that.

Before he could stop himself Erik covered his face and broke down into a fit of howling sobs. He fell back against the pillows and pulled his knees to his chest intent on making himself as small as possible.

Madeline softly ran her fingers through her son's hair and fought to avoid crying as well, "I'm so sorry, Erik. I truly am." she whispered.

Erik rolled over to face his mother. "Why did you keep me? Why did you let me live and treat me as if I were normal? I failed you. I wasn't born perfect." Erik demanded through his tears.

"Because I had seen your father's face. Anatoli wears a mask for the same reason you do and he told me that such a thing runs in his family. Before I even sought him out I knew that you could end up having it but I resolved that as long as my child was screaming when he came out and that all ten fingers and toes were accounted for then it didn't matter to me what his face looked like. You didn't fail me, Erik, you never have." Madeline said firmly.

Erik sighed and allowed his mother to take him in her arms and cradle him close as if he were a baby. Gradually his cries subsided and Erik was able to free himself from Madeline's grasp and face Anatoli.

It was hard to grasp that this older duplicate of himself was indeed his father. For as long as Erik could remember there had been a gap in his life, which had longed to be filled with a father's love, guidance, and influence. Charles could not fill that gap but could Anatoli?

"I realize that this is very difficult for you to accept, Erik, but it is the truth. You are my son and nothing can change that." Anatoli replied.

"I guess not. Is it true what Mother said? That this birthmark runs in your family." Erik asked.

Anatoli nodded, "Yes. On my father's side to be exact. I inherited my birthmark from my father as he did from his grandfather before him. My grandfather was one of the few Garron men who did not inherit the birthmark. It affects only the men and can effect as well as skip entire generations at a time but a deformed face is not the only side effect of Garron blood in your veins." Anatoli explained.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked nervously.

"Erik, have you ever been able to do things you couldn't quite put your finger on? Did you just imagine it happening then suddenly it happens? Did it ever happen when you were feeling something strongly whether it be fear or anger or happiness?" Anatoli inquired.

When Erik nodded an affirmative to all the questions Anatoli uttered the words that would change Erik's life forever, "The explanation for all of it is quite simple. You're a wizard, Erik." Anatoli stated.

**I hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Four

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

For a moment there was absolute silence save for the sound of the window curtains as a slight breeze disturbed them.

Erik broke the silence trembling, "What did you say?" he demanded.

Anatoli cleared his throat and spoke clearly enunciating each word carefully, "You. Are. A. Wizard."

Erik couldn't believe it. Wizards were figures of myth and fairy tales. They were described as aged men in bright glittering robes with floor length white beards, not mere ten-year-old boys, who easily substituted as punching bags, and Erik told Anatoli as much.

Anatoli sighed, running his leather gloved fingers through his hair, a familiar habit that Erik often found himself succumbing to whenever he was agitated.

Madeline grimaced and got up from the bed to stand over by the window gazing forlornly at the darkened landscape. Etienne took her by the arm and led Madeline out of the room whispering that it was best that Anatoli and Erik be left alone.

When the door clicked shut Anatoli's hands peeled away the leather gloves that had once encased them then were raised to his face to gently pry the molded black leather mask from his face. Anatoli turned to face Erik and both father and son beheld each other's naked faces for the first time.

Anatoli's deformity was so severe that it made Erik's birthmark look like a mild skin condition. Anatoli's skin was a deep violet like a freshly picked grape, the great swollen bumps that consumed his cheek along with part of his forehead and below his eye were black, there was a scabbed gaping hole where Anatoli's left nostril should have been, and a nasty looking bump on the side of his head near his perfectly formed ear. Erik was stunned to say the least.

Anatoli merely shrugged, "Whenever someone mocks you about **your** birthmark just remember it could be worse." he muttered.

Erik stayed quiet and Anatoli continued, "Erik, no one can undo the past but the future isn't set in stone as my Mum used to say. It basically means that while I am not proud of my past actions I am more than willing to make up for them by giving you a better future. If you will permit me." Anatoli said softly.

He turned away once more unable to look Erik in the eyes, sank down on the bed, and tried vainly to hold back the guilt and sorrow that gnawed at his heart. Anatoli was pulled from his stupor by a hand being laid on his shoulder. Erik had crawled over to sit beside Anatoli on the bed and move close to him.

Anatoli managed a small smile and longed to embrace his newly found flesh and blood but that would hardly be appropriate considering the circumstances.

Once again Erik broke the silence with a question, "Are you a wizard as well?" Erik asked.

Anatoli nodded, "From one of the oldest wizarding families in existence. We Garrons can trace our heritage back nearly one thousand years ago all the way to Amadeus Garron and his bride Rowena Ravenclaw." Anatoli said proudly.

"Who?" Erik asked puzzled.

"I'll explain later. Erik, your mother and I were talking before you woke up and we both came to the conclusion that while it would be best if you did not return to the Harquin Estate the choice is yours alone to make." Anatoli said.

"What other choice do I have?" Erik asked for a moment forgetting who he was speaking to.

"If you like you can come to live with me in Scotland. I reside in the Garron Manor House near Wick but I'm rarely there during the summer or any other time of the year." Anatoli suggested.

"Why? What is it that you do?" Erik inquired, eager to know more about his birth father's lifestyle.

"Well from September 1st until June 10th I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Anatoli began but was interrupted by Erik.

"There's a school for wizards and witches and you're a professor there? What subject do you teach?" Erik asked excitedly.

"Indeed. Your aunt, my older sister, Antoinette Giry is the Headmistress there. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fascinating subject." Anatoli said smiling.

"What is she like? Aunt Antoinette." Erik asked.

"In my opinion, boring. Antoinette never shared my eagerness to see everything and throw myself into danger. She studied hard, rose up quickly, married young and has a daughter just a few years younger than you. Her name is Meg. She's a sweet little girl. You'll like her." Anatoli confessed.

"What do you do during the summer?" Erik asked.

Anatoli chuckled lightly, "Rather demanding aren't you? It's all right. My summers are usually spent traveling around Europe battling various monsters or hunting down Dark wizards for the Ministry of Magic, our world's form of government. I used to be an Auror for them back when I was younger and not yet bored with them. I worked a bit like a soldier, who also gathered information on various Dark witches and wizards and helped to bring them to justice. It was an interesting enough occupation but not enough for me so I broke away from the Ministry but still offered my services as an independent Auror. After I left the Ministry I traveled around working small odd jobs to support myself until Antoinette offered me a teaching position at Hogwarts and I've been teaching there ever since. This starting term will be my 11th year at Hogwarts." Anatoli answered.

"I'll be turning eleven on Halloween night." Erik stated.

"Your mother made me aware of that." Anatoli replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Anatoli brought out from the pocket of his dark waistcoat a small gold pocket watch and clicked it open. His eyes grew wide as he read the time (at least that's what Erik assumed he was reading, because the watch had exactly twelve hands and thousands of tiny silver stars etched around the face of the watch instead of numbers).

"My word, it's nearly five o'clock! You'd better get to bed, Erik. Your mother is planning to return to the Estate later this evening with Elaina and I plan to depart for Scotland around the same time." Anatoli reported.

"Can I come with you?" Erik asked almost timidly.

"Erik, as I said before that is your decision to make. If you wish to stay with your mother and sister I won't hold it against you. Your mother will not either if you decide to come live with me." Anatoli assured him.

"If I decide to come with you will I able to stay in touch or visit my mother and sister?" Erik inquired.

"Of course. All of it can easily be arranged." Anatoli said quickly.

"Then I want to come with you. I want to know more about you, Father, and about our family and our world." Erik said firmly.

Anatoli smiled and this time did embrace his son, "Thank you, my son. Thank you." he whispered.

The two of them reluctantly drew apart and Erik settled back into bed while Anatoli lay on the sofa in front of the room's fireplace using his cloak as a blanket.

**Happy Easter, Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Five

(Disclaimer: I own none of the character except for my own.)

It was just before noon when Erik finally awoke to the steady sound of rain tapping against the nearby window and the far off rumble of thunder.

The sight of Anatoli standing near the window unmasked and tapping his fingers on the sill was a reassuring one to Erik, who was immensely glad that last night's revelations were not just mere fantasies conjured up by his foggy brain.

"Good morning, Erik, though I daresay it will soon be good afternoon. However, as my Da used to tell me anytime you wake up whether it is noon or night is always morning." Anatoli said grinning nervously.

Erik smiled as well, "Where is Grandfather?" he asked carefully.

"In Venice, Italy with your Grandmother. They moved to Italy about two years ago as a sort of permanent holiday. Mum was so happy. She was born and raised in Italy. That's who you and I get our black hair and tan skin from. Your aunt, on the other hand, has your Grandfather's auburn hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes, a common trait that most Garrons share. My parents met a long time ago in Venice when my Da came to get rid of a sea monster, which an illegal trader had misplaced in the canals. In the end the monster was put in Loch Ness and my parents were on the road to engagement and later marriage. But enough of my ramblings I'm sure that you're anxious to get dressed and go eat. Miss Thompson was kind enough to make a late breakfast for you." Anatoli explained.

"I don't mind. I really want to hear all about them." Erik said quickly.

Anatoli smirked then reached out and ruffled Erik's hair, "Nice try, son. Your mother was kind enough to inform me of your rather irksome eating habits. Rest assured that you will meet your grandparents, Aunt Antoinette, Uncle Jules, and Cousin Meg all in good time. Now hurry up. Your clothes from the night before have all been washed. Your mother and I will be downstairs if you need anything." Anatoli said firmly and without any further word he slipped his mask back on and swept from the room his cloak billowing out behind him.

Erik took a deep breath and slowly ran his fingers through his hair but made no move yet to smooth it back into place. Instead Erik yawned as he gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes and climbed out of bed.

After splashing some cold water from the basin on his face Erik quickly dressed all the while marveling at the fact that could move his once injured wrist without fear of pain. Just as he would be able to live without fear in his true father's home.

It was a bittersweet victory for Erik. In order to have a new life Erik would have to leave his mother and sister behind with Charles, a thought that did not appeal to him in the slightest.

With renewed energy Erik finished buttoning his vest, threw on his coat, clasped his mask into place and hurried downstairs to look for his parents.

Erik paused when he saw Mrs. Thompson standing in front of the door and handing Dr. Barye his hat, cloak, and bag.

"Dr. Barye?" Erik asked quietly.

The older man's eyes sparkled at the sight of his patient being up and about, "Ah hello there, Erik. How is your arm feeling?" the physician inquired seriously.

Erik held out his arm, made a fist, and wiggled each of his fingers for the doctor.

Dr. Barye nodded his approval, "You just take care from now on, lad. I doubt either your mother or your father wants you to have another accident." Dr. Barye joked lightly.

Erik stiffened at the allusion but managed a rather quiet, "Thank you, Dr. Barye, for everything." he added.

"It was no trouble at all, Erik. I'm just glad to be of service. I must go now but I daresay that we'll see each other soon. Don't worry about giving your father trouble. Trust me it'll do him good." Dr. Barye said with a smile as he tipped his hat to Mrs. Thompson then quickly left the house before Erik could say anymore.

Mrs. Thompson's faint blush vanished as she ushered Erik into the small informal dining room where a simple yet filling meal as well as his parents, sister, and Marie awaited him.

The meal passed by pleasantly enough. Anatoli (as fate would have it) was seated next to Madeline, who didn't seem to mind the seating arrangements in the least. Elaina kept looking at her brother silently pleading for an explanation but knew that it would be wise to wait until the two of them were alone before she began bombarding him with questions.

Finally both children were allowed to leave and the two of them raced upstairs to Marie's library and music room.

Erik and Elaina sat down on the window seat and simply sat there in silence before Elaina asked, "Mama says you won't be coming home with us. Why?" Elaina pouted.

Erik nodded, "Did she tell you?" he asked.

Elaina shook her head the tears welling up in her eyes.

Erik nervously cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted to tell Elaina was the truth about his parentage and their mother's sins. That was something that Madeline would have to tell Elaina in time when his sister was both old and mature enough to comprehend it. Erik wouldn't tell her the truth but that didn't prevent him from using his artistic license to mold the story a bit.

"Elaina, do you remember how Mother was talking of sending me off to boarding school?" Erik asked gently.

Elaina sniffed and nodded.

"Well, the man downstairs is one of Mother's distant cousins and a professor at the school that has expressed interest in taking me on as a student. Mother has arranged for me to live with him while I attend school in Scotland." Erik said carefully.

"How long will you be gone?" Elaina asked.

"School doesn't start until September but Professor Anatoli Garron, Mother's cousin, wants to make sure that I'm settled in and can handle the amount of work before I begin. I'm sorry to have to leave you, Elaina, but Mother has insisted that I go. This school is one of the most prestigious and respected schools in Britain and Mother feels that I will benefit greatly from it. " Erik explained all the while silently cursing himself for lying to his sister.

Erik hoped that at least half of what he was telling Elaina was true. Erik didn't even know if he had what it took to get accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Elaina, however, seemed to buy the story, "Will I ever get to see you again?" she asked slowly.

"Of course. You could come visit me in Scotland during the holidays and I promise to write to you as often as I can." Erik said quickly.

"All right and as soon as you tell me where you'll be living Mama and I will write too." Elaina promised.

Erik nodded and before he could say anymore Anatoli, Madeline, and Marie came in. The timing of their arrival suggested that they had probably been standing outside the door listening to what Erik had told Elaina. A quick wink from Anatoli and a small nod from Madeline indicated their approval of Erik's tale.

Though it rained hard for the rest of the day the occupants of the cottage managed to keep themselves entertained with music, books, and conversation. Erik had even sketched out a simple building design to show Anatoli. Upon seeing the precision and intricacy of his son's designs Anatoli beamed and whispered that Erik was a true Ravenclaw. Erik was puzzled over what that meant but felt good about it all the same.

By dusk the rain had subsided and the driver was ready to take Madeline and Elaina back to the estate. It was a tearful good-bye for mother and son but Madeline managed a smile as she and Erik embraced.

"Be a good boy and take care, Erik. Know that my love extends beyond what separates us." Madeline whispered.

"Be safe, Mother." Erik replied.

After receiving a kiss and hug from both his mother and sister Erik watched their carriage disappear down the road. Anatoli laid his hand on Erik's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You needn't worry, Erik. Your mother is more than capable of looking after herself." Anatoli assured him.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't been on the receiving end of Charles Harquin's wrath." Erik snapped.

"There is no need for the tone, Erik. I anticipated that and early this morning while you slept I took it upon myself to go to the Harquin Estate and teach old Charlie a lesson." Anatoli said with a smug grin.

Erik's eyes grew wide, "You didn't harm him did you?" Erik asked thinking of how Elaina would feel.

"No I merely planted a suggestion that will bar him from ever hurting you or Madeline or Elaina again. As far as Charles is concerned you have been sent to Scotland to live with relatives but I'm afraid no magic could ever erase the ill feelings he holds towards you." Anatoli explained.

"Nothing could." Erik commented dryly.

Not long after Madeline and Elaina had departed Erik and Anatoli also left the cottage bidding a fond farewell to their hostess. With the hoods of their cloaks drawn up father and son walked at a brisk pace down the dirt road.

Once they were out sight of the cottage Anatoli led Erik towards a small wood far from the road.

Erik was deeply puzzled, "Where are we going, Father?" Erik asked.

"To the Garron Manor House in Scotland, our ancestral home. It's perched on the cliffs that overlook the city of Wick and the North Sea." Anatoli said simply.

Erik shook his head, "That's not true. There are no castles near Wick save for the ruins of an ancient keep, which is called Old Wick Castle or the Old Man of Wick." Erik said confident with his statement.

Anatoli chuckled, "You are a clever boy. The manor house does indeed go by those names but I assure you it is located where I say it is. What you and the Muggles have either seen or heard about is nothing more than an elaborate security measure to keep out the curious. Just about every wizarding home or community that can afford it has one." the older man explained.

"Why do we need to hide ourselves from Muggles and what exactly are they?" Erik inquired picturing a Muggle as some sort of monster, which preyed on wizards.

Anatoli explained patiently, "Muggle is the term for the non-magic folk and if they knew there were still wizards and witches living among them they'd come after us either with pitchforks or with demands that we use our magic to improve their lives. We're better off left alone to our own devices, Erik. Ah, here is a good enough spot." Anatoli said after taking a careful look around the small soggy clearing they had just entered.

"For what?" Erik demanded.

"Hush now, Erik. All your questions will be answered in good time. Now grab hold of my arm and do not let go." Anatoli instructed.

**Here it is at long last! Sorry for the delay but its crunch time for seniors! Reviews are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Six

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own.)

Erik did as he was told but a few seconds later he wished he had not.

Erik gripped Anatoli's arm harder as their surroundings suddenly went black. Erik gave a startled cry as he felt tight bonds squeezing his chest, stomach, arms, and legs. Erik soon found himself barely able to breathe much less cry out as the pressure steadily grew worse.

Just when Erik thought he was going to see his guts come up through his nose the sensation stopped and he and Anatoli were now standing in the middle of an emerald green field dotted with bright wild flowers. In the distance Erik could hear the faint sounds of the ocean crashing against the land.

Confident that they were on solid ground once more Erik felt his knees give out as he released his grip from his father's arm. Erik sank down onto the moist grass and gasped for breath. Anatoli knelt down beside him and gently rubbed Erik's back as the boy fought to keep himself from vomiting.

"Breathe in and out, Erik. It will pass just settle down." Anatoli said slowly.

Erik wiped the tears and cold sweat from his eyes and beneath his mask then concentrated on slowing down his heart, which threatened to burst from his chest. Anatoli pressed an ornate goblet of water into Erik's hands. Erik accepted and drank from the goblet greedily not caring to ask where the goblet had come from. The water helped to soothe his nerves and calm his stomach. Erik quickly emptied the goblet and passed it back to Anatoli, who merely tossed the goblet to the ground where it vanished into a cloud of glowing gold dust.

"I'm sorry, Erik, I should've warned you. I had forgotten how unpleasant a first time Apparition can be." Anatoli said softly.

"Apparition?" Erik gasped.

"One of the many forms of wizard transportation. Just focus on where you want to go and you'll be there in under a minute. In our case we have arrived in the Highlands and are within walking distance of the Manor House." Anatoli explained.

"Impossible." Erik said quietly.

"For our kind very few things are. Are you feeling all right, Erik?" Anatoli asked his eyes gleaming with concern.

Erik nodded though his legs still felt weak and his stomach slightly clenched his stubborn pride would not allow him to show weakness, especially not in front of his birth father.

"Come then. The Manor House is just over this hill." Anatoli said helping Erik to his feet.

The both of them drew the hoods of their cloaks up to somehow fend off the sharp cold sea breeze that surged down the hill and into the field with malicious force.

"Nights like these make me wish I wore a full mask." Anatoli commented absently as they proceeded to climb the steep hill Erik staying by his father's side like a newborn foal.

"Can I ask you something, Father?" Erik asked.

"Unless you've suddenly become mute." Anatoli remarked.

Erik ignored the remark and asked, "How did Dr. Barye know to contact you? How did he know that you and I were flesh and blood?"

Anatoli sighed, "Etienne Barye and I were playmates until it was discovered that Etienne was a Squib, a person with strong wizarding blood but no magical abilities at all. Squibs are frowned upon by our kind and it was for that reason that both Etienne and his mother, who refused to part with him, were cast out of their home. I, however, kept in touch with Etienne over the years with the help of your aunt Antoinette. I learned that his mother had found employment in the household of Matthew Morel, your maternal grandfather, and we managed to meet occasionally over the years. It was on one of those visits that your mother and I first met." Anatoli said with a hint of fondness in his tone.

Before either of them could say anymore they had reached the top of the hill and beheld the imposing structure that was the Garron Manor House.

It was a tall three-story mansion composed of pale grey stone walls, dark green shingles and shutters, and thick tendrils of deep green ivy had wound itself around an entire side wall. Thin almost white smoke was belching out of the ivy covered chimney and a few of the lower level windows were glowing a soft orange yellow color giving the home a cozy feeling.

"Home sweet home. I see Izzy is preparing dinner for us now." Anatoli observed.

"Izzy?" Erik inquired.

"Our house elf. Just tell Izzy what you want and he will move mountains to get it for you," Anatoli explained, "Your grandparents left him as well as the house and property to me when they moved to Italy." Anatoli added as he rapped the solid gold door knocker, which was cast in the shape of a shield with a letter "G" and perched eagle carved into it.

"Our family's crest." Anatoli replied as the door swung open and they stepped inside.

Erik and Anatoli emerged into a warm dimly lit entryway with dark polished wood floors covered by elegant Persian rugs, white walls; which were dominated by extravagant paintings of people in ancient clothing and unless Erik's eyes were deceiving him the paintings' subjects were smiling and waving merrily at him.

"Good evening, Master Garron. It is good to see you back so quickly, sir. I see you have brought a visitor." said a quiet yet high-pitched voice at Erik's elbow.

Erik jumped in surprise. Standing beside him was a small bat like creature with huge ears, enormous green eyes bigger than Anatoli's fist, a long thin nose, and light brown slightly shriveled skin. It was wearing what appeared to be a crisp white pillowcase with the Garron family crest stitched near the left shoulder with blue and bronze thread and a pleasant smile.

"Izzy, this is my son Erik. Have his rooms been prepared?" Anatoli asked.

"Yes, sir. All of the young master's belongings arrived safely and have all been unpacked." Izzy answered bowing so low that the tip of his nose scraped the rug.

At the mention of his possessions Erik's jaw dropped and Anatoli chuckled, "After I taught Charles his lesson I went to your room, packed everything, and sent it here." he quickly explained.

"If anything is misplaced, young master Garron, then I will happily slam the door on all of my fingers, sir." Izzy said eagerly.

"That won't be necessary, Izzy, wait…what did you call me?" Erik demanded.

"Young master Garron? Is there something else you would prefer to be addressed as?" Izzy inquired obviously confused.

Erik glanced up at his father.

Anatoli shrugged, "It's your choice, Erik. If you wished to be addressed as Harquin then so be it." Anatoli said bluntly.

Erik thought for a moment then replied, "Young master Garron will be just fine as well as Erik."

As Izzy led Erik upstairs to his new bedroom the boy mused over his new name.

'_Erik James Garron.'_ Erik thought with a wide grin. It sounded better each time he thought of it.

Life at the Garron Manor House was as far from the routines of the Harquin Estate as one could imagine.

Every week Erik posted letters to his mother and sister describing portraits that could move as well as hold a conversation, peculiar smells and bangs coming from the wine cellar where Anatoli supposedly brewed potions, a headless ghost who insisted on crashing about in the main gallery whenever it felt forgotten, and the rather annoying pixie infestation in the spare bedroom curtains.

Erik had first come across the pixies on his first day at the Manor House when he and Anatoli were having lunch in the kitchen and one of the pixies had scurried across the table sniffing around for scraps.

Erik's mouth paused over his sandwich as the small blue skinned creature calmly began nibbling at one of Anatoli's strawberry tarts.

When Erik finally found his voice he asked quietly, "Father, are there such things as blue mice?"

Anatoli crumbled the tart in his hand and held it out for the pixie. The creature cautiously sniffed his hand then proceeded to feast on the offered crumbs.

Anatoli shrugged and smirked, "In my experience, not while you're sober, son."

Erik spent his days exploring the house, combing through the library, and walking about the grounds with his sketchbook and pencils in hand. In the evenings Erik was in the library with Anatoli being helped with his handwriting and tutored on the wizarding way of life.

It was on one of those nights over a game of Wizard Chess that Erik learned about Rowena Ravenclaw and the other three founders of Hogwarts. At the conclusion of Anatoli's tale Erik felt his heart soar with pride at the thought of being a descendant of such a legendary figure.

Anatoli smiled, "You're a lot like her, Erik. Like Rowena, you're both a clever and gifted architect. It was Rowena, who designed the castle itself along with the floor plan. So if you ever lose your way in Hogwarts you'll have Rowena to thank for that." Anatoli said chuckling.

"But what if I don't make it into Hogwarts? I don't even know any spells." Erik mumbled.

"You'll make it besides underage wizards are not allowed to practice magic outside of school. You don't need to know any magic to get into Hogwarts anyway. Hogwarts takes care of that." Anatoli said comfortingly but Erik wasn't so sure.

Two weeks after his arrival at the Garron Manor House Erik sat down to breakfast just as an impressive Tawny owl swooped in through an open window.

The owl flew over Izzy dropping the thin stack of envelopes it carried into his waiting arms before it landed on the back of a vacant chair.

"Good morning, Alistair." Erik greeted.

Alistair, Anatoli's owl, hooted in response and helped himself to the few pieces of bacon Erik offered.

Izzy placed a letter for Anatoli at his usual spot then handed two envelopes to Erik before scurrying off to check on the porridge.

The first envelope was written in black ink was a reply to letter Erik had sent to his mother a few days earlier. Erik quickly thumbed open the letter and read what his mother had to say:

_Dear Erik,_

_I'm glad that you're well and enjoying being with your father. I'm so sorry I never told you, Erik. I just wanted what I thought was best for you. Elaina is well but misses you terribly and is always so excited when your letters come. She sends her love and hopes that you'll write back soon. Charles still has no memory of that night save for the deal he closed with the Martins. He never mentions your name and is doting on Elaina though she is still a little bitter. Tell Anatoli I said hello and send my regards. I hope you're eating enough. Be a good boy, Erik, and keep practicing your writing. I'm so glad to see the progress you've made with your penmanship._

_Love always,_

_Mother_

Erik smiled as he placed the first letter aside then set his sights on the second letter. It was a slightly yellowed envelope with dazzling pink ink writing on it.

_Mr. E Garron_

_Bedroom at the top of the stairs_

_Garron Manor House _

_Wick _

_Caithness_

On the back was a strange wax crest with a lion, eagle, badger, and serpent surrounding a grand letter "H".

Erik gulped as he broke the seal and discovered a written in the same pink ink and bearing the message:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress: Antoinette Giry**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chf. Witch, Grand Sorceress, Order of Morgana, First Class)_

_Dear Mr. Garron,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We expect your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Priscilla Pomfrey_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Erik's hands were trembling and he had suddenly lost all powers of speech. He'd done it! He was going to a real wizarding school!

Anatoli chose that moment to enter the kitchen. His eyes traveled from Erik to the envelope and Anatoli let out a triumphant cry and embraced Erik so tightly that the younger Garron feared his ribs would crack.

"You did it, Erik! I knew you could! I never doubted for a second! Erik, this is fantastic!" Anatoli howled with delight.

Erik smiled as well but maneuvered out of his father's bone crushing hug. Anatoli didn't seem notice and quickly read over the letter then rolled his eyes.

"Priscilla. I should've known." Anatoli muttered.

"The deputy headmistress? Do you know her?" Erik asked.

Anatoli nodded, "Unfortunately yes. You see, Erik, despite my mask I am quite the eligible bachelor. Appearances are often overlooked when money and prestige are other factors. Priscilla Pomfrey is the Charms Professor at Hogwarts and the Head of Hufflepuff House. Priscilla means well but she is a tad bit slow on the uptake and has been trying to work her own "charms" on me for years though I am polite but have yet to return her affections. I'm just not interested in courtship." he said shrugging.

Anatoli then muttered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like, "Not since your mother." but Erik couldn't be certain still it made him happy to at least think that his mother had been the only one to snare his father's heart.

"Let's have a look at your equipment list then shall we?" Anatoli said quickly retrieving a second piece of paper from the Hogwarts envelope and reading it over.

"Basic stuff." he said after a moment then handed the list to Erik.

"But where are we going to buy all of it? I don't know of any shops in Britain that sell magic wands." Erik demanded.

"You don't know them all. We'll have to go to London for your supplies and I need to stock up as well." Anatoli clarified.

"How will we get there?" Erik asked nervously. He was not eager to Apparate again.

"We could Apparate or use Floo Powder. Whichever you prefer. Either way we'll leave after breakfast." Anatoli suggested.

"Could we use Floo Powder this time?" Erik asked.

"Of course." Anatoli said with a grin.

Half an hour later Erik and Anatoli were wearing their traveling cloaks and standing in front of the drawing room fireplace. Izzy was there as well holding a lavishly decorated china vase which wasnear filled with glittering grey powder.

"Izzy, go to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and wait for Erik to come out." Anatoli ordered.

The house elf bowed his head then snapped his fingers and vanished with a puff of smoke and a loud crack.

The vase now hovered in mid-air where Izzy had been holding it. The vase floated over to Erik.

"Now, Erik, take a pinch of Floo Powder, throw it in the fireplace, and then go into the fire." Anatoli instructed.

"Are you mad?" Erik snapped.

"A bit eccentric perhaps but not mad. Erik, do you have so little faith in me? Do you honestly believe that I would make you do something where your safety would be at risk? There is nothing to it. Just throw the powder into the fireplace and yell out Leaky Cauldron. Remember to say it very clearly or you may end up stuck in the wrong chimney." Anatoli answered.

**What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 7

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Seven

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

Erik shot feet first from the chimney nearly knocking Izzy over. The house elf reacted just in time then pulled Erik to the side of the new yet much more grubby and weathered stone fireplace by the shirt collar. Anatoli arrived a few seconds later his clothes, hair, mask, and face smudged with soot.

Anatoli promptly sneezed then smiled, "Well done, Erik. I was wrong in thinking you might go one grate too far." he commented brightly.

Erik climbed to his feet and attempted to brush the ashes off his clothes. Anatoli reached into his coat and pulled out a deep brown long thin piece of pointed wood. Erik didn't need to be a genius to know that he was looking at his father's magic wand.

Anatoli stood and waved his wand over Erik. The black smudges fled from Erik's form and vanished into the tip of Anatoli's wand. Anatoli repeated the process with himself then sent Izzy back to the Manor House. Once the house elf had vanished Erik took a better look at their new surroundings.

Erik and Anatoli were now standing in the dining room of what appeared to be a very dark and shabby pub. Not even Charles would've allowed Erik to set foot in it.

It wasn't very crowded save for an old man seated at a back table, a middle-aged woman sitting at the bar and puffing on a pipe, which produced a cloud of thick foul smelling violet smoke, and taking occasional sips from a tall glass filled with some sort of bright green drink. Also in the pub were a group of teenage boys and girls clustered around the long center table eating breakfast and chattering happily.

All of the teenagers shouted their greetings to Anatoli as he and Erik passed. The girls smiled sheepishly, blushed, and batted their eyes at Anatoli, who merely returned their greeting with a fond smile and response. When the teenagers saw Erik close behind they turned their backs and began to whisper and point.

Erik felt his exposed cheek start to turn pink as he and his father made their way past the bar. The barmaid, a plumb pleasant looking woman smiled at Anatoli.

"What'll it be, Professor?" the woman asked.

"Nothing today, Rosemarie. Thanks for the offer though." Anatoli replied.

"Taking on charity cases, Anatoli?" asked the woman at the bar.

She turned in her seat to face them and Erik instantly wanted to back away. She was a cruel looking woman with wild frizzy salt and pepper hair, piercing black eyes, a long snipe nose with an ugly black mole perched on the tip, and an arrogant smile filled many yellow and black teeth. She was clothed in expensive looking robes of forest green with a shining silver trim.

"Good to see you to, Belificent," Anatoli greeted stiffly, "Erik, this is Professor Bulstrode. She teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts and is the Head of Slytherin House." Anatoli said bluntly.

Erik bowed politely and Professor Bulstrode spit into a silver spittoon on the floor close to the stool. Erik quickly brought his gaze up from the floor.

"Nice to see your kind is capable of learning manners. You're a Mudblood, ain't you? I can tell by the fear in your eyes." Professor Bulstrode observed.

Anatoli gripped Erik's shoulder, "I'd appreciate it if you would not talk about my son like that, Belificent, especially not in front of me." Anatoli growled.

Professor Bulstrode's pipe fell from her gaping mouth and bounced off the rim of the spittoon before landing on the floor with a faint clatter. The teenagers gasped and were now whispering excitedly.

"A HALF BLOOD! Anatoli, you should be ashamed! Disgracing your good wizard name! If your father were here he'd die on the spot!" Professor Bulstrode raved, stomping her foot.

"Don't presume to know how my father would react to anything, Belificent. His views on what disgraces a good wizard name are a stark opposite to yours. A half blood is just as capable as a pure blood. I trust that we will not have to repeat this discussion while Erik is a student in your class." Anatoli said in a quiet yet commanding tone that even made Erik cringe.

"Don't worry, Anatoli, no harm will come to your precious bastard. But don't think for a second that you're being a mixed blood will be an advantage, boy." Professor Bulstrode hissed as she heaved a particularly large glob of spit into the spittoon and turned her back on them. She whistled softly and her pipe suddenly sprouted bird legs, leapt on the bar, then jumped into her awaiting mouth and lit itself.

Even the teenagers were silent as Anatoli stalked out of the pub with Erik trailing behind. There was a heavy silence between the two of them and Erik couldn't understand why. His father had stuck up for him but at the same time had revealed another side of his personality that his son had never seen before. Erik knew he had caught a glimpse of Anatoli Garron, the Auror, who had dragged dozens of the worst dark wizards before the Ministry to face their fate, and that made Erik shudder. He certainly would never want to be on his father's bad side.

Anatoli must have sensed this because he sighed softly as he led the way outside to a dismal alley filled with crates, grime, and other forms of kitchen rubbish.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Erik. Belificent Bulstrode may be my colleague but she is as much a bigot as they come. Sadly you'll find that there are many in our world who do not respond well to change and are very narrow minded when it comes down to an issue of bloodlines. I expect you to treat Professor Bulstrode with respect and pay attention to what she teaches though. As long as you do well and don't respond to any of her insults she'll have no reason to denounce you because of your heritage." Anatoli apologized.

"But what about Grandfather and Grandmother? I doubt they'll be happy to know that they have a half blood grandson." Erik muttered.

"Anymore of that talk and I'll give you a good cuff upside the head. Your grandparents will accept you no matter what and that's all you need to worry about. If you allow yourself to think that way you'll be playing right into Bulstrode's hands and you're so much better than that, Erik. I know you are. We will not speak of this any further." Anatoli snapped irritably.

Erik nodded slowly and promptly shut his mouth. Anatoli's bittersweet lecture had quieted any smart comment that lurked on the tip of his son's tongue but it didn't quiet the fear that stormed about in his stomach and made his heart race. What if Anatoli's declaration about his grandparent's acceptance was just a hopeful assumption? What if his grandparents, whom his father spoke so highly of, were just as bad as Professor Bulstrode or worse Charles Harquin? The very thought of those two individuals made Erik wince.

Anatoli's face tightened into a small uncomfortable smile as if he were embarrassed by his own outburst. Anatoli placed his finger beneath Erik's chin and gently drew the boy's head up so that the echoing ice blue gaze met his own, "Chin up, Erik. You'll be getting your school supplies today." Anatoli commented lightly.

"Where? From a rubbish bin?" Erik asked before he could stop himself.

Anatoli chuckled and twitched his finger in a berating motion, "Tsk. Tsk. Erik, by now you've surely realized that not everything is what it seems."

Before Erik could anything else Anatoli whirled around to face the opposite wall and brought out his wand. Quietly muttering to himself Anatoli raised his wand and tapped it against a cluster of red brown bricks above the highest pile of rubbish.

"Three up, two across, three times and stand back." Anatoli instructed.

The last brick Anatoli's wand had touched began to wiggle and slide to the side. The surrounding bricks also trembled and moved themselves apart until they formed a high archway then promptly closed again once Erik and Anatoli had stepped through and found themselves on a cobbled sunlit street lined with shops, vendor's carts, and bustling people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Erik." Anatoli chuckled as Erik's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Erik wished to have stayed in that spot all day just taking all that was now before him but Anatoli nudged Erik in the back and steered him through the crowds.

"There will plenty of time for sightseeing later, Erik, but first we have to get our money." Anatoli promised.

"I thought you kept everything at the manor house." Erik replied.

"Any wizard with half a working brain knows that you're better off keeping all your gold in Gringotts, the wizarding bank, it's the safest place to keep your valuables though Hogwarts is a little bit better. Its best not mention that little fact to the goblins that run the bank if you value your neck staying attached to your head. They guard the gold better than they guard their own children. I should know. I dealt with the Gringotts' goblins often enough in my days as an Auror. Plenty of wizards went mad enough to try to rob it." Anatoli explained.

Before Erik could ask what that meant they came within sight of a white marble building with tall bronze doors with a creature only a head taller than Izzy standing guard by those doors. It was a menacing looking creature with a fat hooked nose, a pointed beard, and small pointed teeth peeking out from the thin closed lips. It wore a uniform of scarlet and gold and held a polished silver axe in its bony hands.

The creature (Erik guessed it was a goblin) snapped to attention as Anatoli and Erik walked past and inside. They came to another set of doors and two more identically dressed goblins. These doors had silver words carved into them warning any potential thieves of the futility of taking what did not belong to them. The goblins bowed to them as well the doors split open to reveal a vast marble hall.

The hall was filled with goblin clerks seated at a long counter and examining precious stones and weighing strange coins on sets of scales. All along the hall were large bronze doors, which more goblins were either leading people through or out of. Anatoli strode confidently to an available counter.

The goblin looked up from his ledger and grinned a nasty grin at Anatoli, "Mr. Garron, its good to see you again. Did you finally do the sensible thing and quit that teaching job?" the goblin hissed.

"Sorry, Gripper, still teaching. I'm just here to make a withdraw so I can buy my son's school supplies." Anatoli said.

Gripper leaned forward and peered down at Erik then the nasty grin appeared once more, "Spitting image but hopefully he has more common sense then his father." Gripper commented.

"Gripper here has been trying to make me a curse breaker here at Gringotts since I left the Ministry. But some day he'll come to terms with reality and realize that I'm not interested." Anatoli muttered.

"I mentioned that he'd be working in the proximity of several semi tame Common Welsh Green dragons yet still he refuses. Not dangerous enough for you, Anatoli?" Gripper commented.

"I was in Ravenclaw for a reason, Gripper. Heres my key." Anatoli said dryly as he laid a small almost dainty gold key on the goblin's desk.

"Very well. Everything seems to be in order. Rip will take you down to your vault. Rip!" Gripper snapped.

A goblin stepped forward and took the key from Gripper's outstretched hand then led Anatoli and Erik towards one of the doors leading away from the hall. Gripper turned back to his ledger without as much as a good day.

Rip opened a door that led into a massive cavern with stalactites and stalagmites jutting up from the floor and hanging from the ceiling. It was lined with flickering torches and small tracks that turned sharply to the left. A small cart rolled down the tracks at Rip's whistle and once all three of them had climbed inside they were off. The cart rocketed down the tracks at lightning speed. Erik laughed from sheer giddiness as the cart sharply jutted from right to left then down then right then up.

Eventually they came to a screeching halt on the right side was a mist covered underground lake and on the left was a huge door marked with the number 665. They climbed out and Rip used the key to unlock the massive door. The door hissed open and a column of green smoke billowed out and when it cleared Erik gasped at the sight of the mounds of gold, piles of silver, heaps of bronze, and mountains of precious stones.

"You need never worry about me leaving you with nothing, Erik." Anatoli joked as he brought out a black and silver velvet bag and began scooping a couple handfuls from each pile inside. Minutes later they were back in the cart and back in the bank lobby in even less time.

"All right then. Let's get your books first then after that I think I owe you a birthday present." Anatoli remarked.

"What? You don't owe me anything. Besides my birthday isn't for another five months." Erik said quickly.

"Don't start with the disclaimers, Erik. I missed ten years worth of birthdays while Charles had you in his claws and I aim to make up for that." Anatoli stated with a sense of finality.

Erik knew it would be pointless to argue more so he meekly followed Anatoli to a book shop called Flourish and Blotts. They emerged a short time later weighed down with all of Erik's school books plus a new sketchbook for Erik and a new book on banshees for Anatoli. For Erik's birthday present Anatoli decided it would be fitting to get Erik an owl.

"Toads are useless save for potion ingredients and cats are more of a witch's pet than a wizard's. Owls are loyal, beautiful, and intelligent creatures. Useful as well they're perfect for carrying all of your mail." Anatoli said as they made their way to the Owl Emporium.

The shop was rather dark and smelled strongly of dead mice and molting feathers. Both Erik and Anatoli were careful where they stepped. A gruff old wizard greeted them and showed them around the shop pointing out the best owls for young wizards. Erik's eyes drifted over to a solitary barn owl chained to a perch preening its wing feathers. He took a step closer and the elegant bird eyed him warily.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you, young man. That owl there is a snippy one. Her old master nearly lost an eye to her and I got saddled with her after that. Too much of a troublemaker if you ask me." the shopkeeper said quickly.

The owl puffed herself up indignantly and screeched angrily. She leaped off the perch and would've struck the man had her leg not been tethered to the perch. The owl screeched once more before settling back on the perch her black eyed gaze fixed on the shopkeeper.

"Like I said she's way too much trouble for me let alone an underage wizard but I have several other more mild tempered owls that would be much more suitable." the shopkeeper muttered.

Erik shook his head, "No thank you, sir. She's perfect. I'll take her." Erik stated as he walked beside the owl and slowly reached out to softly stroke her tan feathers. The owl at first shied away from the touch but once she realized that no harm was meant she leaned into the touch chirping happily.

The shopkeeper shot a desperate glance at Anatoli, "Sir, you must understand. That owl may be pretty but she is downright nasty. Your son will be blind by the end of the month!" shopkeeper cried.

Anatoli looked at Erik and smirked, "The owl does have spirit but if Erik still wants her I see no reason to object."

Erik couldn't keep the smile off his face as the shopkeeper grudgingly freed the owl (whom Erik had decided to name Artemis) from the perch and transferred her to a large wire cage. Artemis bobbed her head up and down excitedly as Erik paid for her and carried her out of the shop. Erik wanted desperately to voice his thanks to his father but found himself unable to produce words.

Anatoli smiled and patted his shoulder, "No need to thank me, Erik. I don't expect you got much from Charles. Now let's have a look at your list and see what else we need to buy."

By mid afternoon their shopping was nearly complete save for the purchase of Erik's wand. For that Anatoli led Erik to a narrow shop on the far side of the alley. In grand gold letters painted above the door was the sign: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. In the front window rested a single wand on a brilliant purple cushion.

"Nowadays it's run by Max Ollivander and his wife Maura. Both former Ravenclaws. You need brains to be able to make wands as good as the Ollivanders do." Anatoli explained as they stepped inside.

Unlike the other shops they had been in this shop was eerily quiet and felt as if they were now in a very strict library. The air inside was dusty and seemed to tingle with a sort of secret magic. Stacks of long thin boxes scraped the ceiling and dominated the narrow shop. Anatoli leaned against the doorframe while Erik made use of the shop's only chair stroking Artemis's feathers through the bars of her cage.

The owl hooted suddenly and an old man with wild silver hair and matching eyes was standing before them. Erik sprang to his feet and Anatoli abruptly corrected his posture.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing the next generation of the Garron clan. It seems only yesterday that your father was in here buying his first wand. May I see it please?" Mr. Ollivander said softly.

Anatoli brought out his wand and handed it to the old man.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "Ah, yes. Mahogany with dragon heartstrings ten inches even but not your first. Your first wand was maple with unicorn hair and was 11 and a half inches long wasn't it, Anatoli?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I had to get it replaced after a vampire snapped it a couple years back." Anatoli explained.

"Shame to hear that. Your first wand was one of the finest transfiguration wands we've ever made. This one is better suited for counter curses and defensive spells." Mr. Ollivander commented.

Mr. Ollivander gave back Anatoli's wand then focused his attention on young Erik, "But I wonder which wand will choose you, my boy. Wands have an uncanny ability of choosing the right wizard. Every Ollivander wand is as unique as the person it chooses. Anyone can simply take another wizard's wand and use it but it would never work as well. From the moment its creation is complete the wand knows which wizard it will serve and will have it no other way. Now which is your wand arm, young Garron?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I'm left- handed." Erik answered.

Mr. Ollivander brought out a strip of measuring tape and gestured for Erik to hold out his arm. He then measured Erik from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, knee to armpit, and then round his head. As he finished measuring an older woman appeared from behind a leaning stack of boxes with one of the boxes in her hand. She smiled pleasantly and introduced herself as Mrs. Maura Ollivander.

She opened the box and held it out to Erik, "Try this one, young man. Oak and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Just give it a wave." Mrs. Ollivander said.

Erik took the wand and gave it a wave. When nothing happened the wand was snatched from his hand and replaced by another. When that too produced no results as well another wand was brought out.

Ten minutes later the stack of used wands and empty boxes was piled high on the chair and the Ollivanders were giddy with delight.

"I do so love a challenge! Don't worry, Mr. Garron, we'll find a wand for your son soon enough." Mr. Ollivander promised.

Mrs. Ollivander brought in a special ladder and climbed up to pluck a box from the very top of the leaning stack. She quickly climbed down and presented Erik with yet another wand.

"Ebony and dragon heartstrings. Ten inches. Little more power than most. Perfect for charms and jinxes." Mrs. Ollivander said.

Erik waved the wand and this time blue and silver sparks shot from the tip of the wand and danced around the shop before into wisps of white smoke.

The Ollivanders smiled brightly and Anatoli clapped Erik on the back.

Mrs. Ollivander placed Erik's new wand in its box before ushering Anatoli off to a counter hidden behind the stacks of wands to pay for it.

"Rather curious…" Mr. Ollivander muttered.

"What?" Erik asked.

"We Ollivanders are both gifted and cursed with long memories, young Garron. We remember each and every wand we've ever sold. It just so happens that the dragon, whose heartstrings reside in your wand, was a highly unusual specimen. Only two useable sets of heartstrings could be salvaged instead of the usual four. It's curious that those two sets of heartstrings reside in both your wand and your father's wand. Very curious indeed." Mr. Ollivander muttered.

Erik was silent as Anatoli came back with the wand box and Mr. and Mrs. Ollivander waved them out of the shop.

The sun was setting as Erik and Anatoli journeyed back to the Leaky Cauldron laden with their packages from a day's worth of shopping. With a wave of Anatoli's wand Erik's school supplies and Artemis vanished and were sent to the Manor House.

Anatoli brought out a small pouch filled with Floo Powder and gave a pinch to Erik. Erik threw the powder in the fireplace and yelled out, "Back to the Manor!"

**I know. I know. How can I call this story The Phantom of Hogwarts when they haven't been to Hogwarts yet? They will be going to Hogwarts in the next chapter! Dodges the flying bricks, Dung bombs, and punjabs I promise! But in the meantime keep those reviews coming and please bear with me! My graduation ceremony and party is coming up plus I'm switching hours at work. Thanks for being so supportive! The next chapter will be coming ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 8

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Eight

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

As September 1st approached Erik grew more anxious about his first day of school. In the months before his first day, Erik had read each and every one of his new school books from cover to cover in attempt to memorize the material, pleaded with his father to allow him to practice just a few simple spells with his new wand (Anatoli refused, "You'll get plenty of practice at school, Erik."), tried on his new robes at least half a dozen times to make they were just the right length and fit, journeyed down to the wine cellar with Anatoli to assist his father with brewing various potions, which would then be sold to local wizarding shops and families for a reasonable price once they were done, and spent hours hunched over his desk striving to perfect his penmanship and signature.

Artemis had adjusted well to her new surroundings. Convinced that her new owners meant no harm the barn owl had proven herself to be a rather affectionate bird. When she wasn't commuting mail between Erik and his mother Artemis was often in the company of Alistair flying with him on his nightly hunts often bringing back dead mice to drop on Erik's desk or bed.

Before Erik knew it the day of his and Anatoli's departure to Hogwarts had arrived and Anatoli had planned a special surprise for his son. When Erik bounded down to breakfast before dawn the day they were due to leave Erik's mouth fell open in shock. Both his father **and **mother were sitting at the table eating breakfast and lightly chatting as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

When Madeline saw her son she sprang from her seat in a very unladylike fashion and threw her arms around him. She then tore off Erik's mask and proceeded to kiss both his cheeks.

"Oh, Erik, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" Madeline said softly sobbing.

Erik smiled gently and kissed Madeline on the cheek, "I've missed you too, Mother. When did you get here? Where is Elaina? Is she well?" Erik asked.

Madeline held up her hands and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, "Elaina is at the estate with Charles. I had to leave her there. They both think that I am in London attending to a sick aunt. They won't expect me back for another week at least. Your father arranged everything." Madeline explained.

Anatoli smiled, "I thought it would only be fitting that your mother saw you off today. Madeline will travel with us as far as Hogsmeade then Etienne will meet us to take her to London to establish her alibi and after that back to the estate. I brought her here last night via Apparition."

"Not the most enjoyable experience I've ever had." Madeline commented.

"How long have you had this planned?" Erik asked.

"Oh, about a week. Now let's sit down and eat. I want to be away from the manor house by dawn." Anatoli explained.

"Why?" Madeline inquired.

"I can see who you get your curiosity from, Erik. I have acquired horses for the first leg of our journey and I would rather not have the local Muggles seeing us leave a supposedly ruined stone keep." Anatoli said as he sat down.

Once breakfast was finished and Erik and Anatoli had checked their trunks to make sure nothing was amiss and Madeline had packed a small lunch with Izzy's help they were ready. Artemis, Alistair, and the trunks disappeared soon to arrive at their destination in Hogwarts.

Under Anatoli's instructions, Erik was wearing his Hogwarts uniform underneath his traveling cloak. The uniform for an unsorted first year was plain consisting of a white shirt, a black cravat, black vest, long black pants, a long plain black robe, and black shoes. Once a violet cloak, which had once belonged to Anatoli's mother, had been procured for Madeline Anatoli deemed them ready for departure.

Outside the sun was just beginning to rise and cast a dim light over the landscape. All three travelers raised the hoods of their cloaks and walked down the steep hill. Waiting for them in the field below were three short stocky ponies fully tacked up and ready to ridden. Anatoli grabbed the reins of a marble gray pony and helped Madeline mount the animal. Madeline mounted and took the reins with the confidence of a true equestrian. Erik chose a coal black pony while Anatoli settled for a chestnut pony.

"Father, what kind of horses are these?" Erik asked as he pulled himself up into the saddle and steered the pony alongside his father and mother's mounts.

"Garrons." Anatoli said chuckling lightly at his own joke, "They're also called Highland ponies. Best suited for handling the terrain of the Highlands." he explained.

The three of them set their horses at a brisk trot and followed Anatoli's lead over the rugged landscape. As they rode along Erik couldn't help but notice that his mother and father were sneaking discreet glances at each other and that each conversation they had no matter how neutral the subject ended with Madeline blushing and Anatoli falling into a spell of awkward silence. It pleased Erik to see this and left him wondering what would've happened if Anatoli and Madeline had married and Erik had been raised by the two of them together from the very beginning. He most certainly would never have known Charles or Elaina. While he wouldn't have minded never knowing Charles Erik knew that there was no way he would ever wish his sister never being born. Without Elaina Erik's world would've been much more dismal. Besides it wasn't Erik's place to govern what lurked in his parent's hearts no matter how much he wanted too.

The sun was descending by the time Anatoli led Madeline and Erik to a small wood and announced that it was time for them to dismount. They tethered their horses to a tree and followed Anatoli out of the wood and towards a low hill nearby. The air had grown foggy and both Erik and Madeline gasped in surprise when they saw a group of people emerging from the fog and coming towards them.

The group's leader was a middle aged man with obsidian black hair, which was pinned back into a ponytail with an ornate silver pin, eyes so black that they seemed to be lifeless black pools, and deathly pale skin. He was clad completely in black and moved with such small careful steps that his black cloak seemed glide over the grass.

The rest of the group was composed of three boys and one girl. The tallest boy (possibly the oldest) was the mirror image of his elder save for the fact his long hair was pulled back with a thin black leather strap and his eyes were a gleaming silver almost white. The front of the boy's cloak was marked with the blue and bronze crest of the Ravenclaw house.

The other two boys must have been twins. They shared the same hair color as the man and tallest boy but one had his hair trimmed considerably shorter like Erik and Anatoli's while the other allowed his hair to barely scrape the top of his shoulders and hang freely. The only other noticeable difference was that the twin with the trimmed hair had silver eyes and the twin with the slightly longer hair had one green eye and one silver eye. They both wore the Ravenclaw crest on their cloaks.

The only girl was obviously just starting Hogwarts because her cloak bore no crest. She had black hair, which was plaited into a single braid, as well but unlike the man and the boys she had sparkling blue eyes the color of polished sapphires. Her uniform consisted of a white shirt, a black silk scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked into the front of her black vest, an ankle length black skirt, a long black robe, and black shoes.

The man smiled when he saw Anatoli, "Good evening, Anatoli. Nice to see that you have survived yet another summer." the man said speaking in a deep voice that was tinged with a faint Romanian accent.

"Good to see you as well, Vladislaus. Erik and Madeline, this is Vladislaus Le Mort. The two of us used to be partners back when I still worked for Ministry. Now Vladislaus is the head of the Auror Office. How goes the Ministry these days?" Anatoli asked.

Mr. Le Mort waved his hand in a dismissive motion, "Same old, same old. Minister Cross is meddling about as usual. The man has never seen combat before in his life and yet he insists he can do my job for me. But you haven't introduced me to your companions."

"This is my son Erik and his mother Madeline." Anatoli said introducing them.

"So Belificent was sober when she spoke to me. Mad as a hatter that woman especially when she's had too much wine. I didn't believe her when she said that a Muggle had snared your heart, Anatoli, especially not one as charming as this beauty." Mr. Le Mort purred as he kissed Madeline's hand, which caused her to blush as she thanked him.

Mr. Le Mort swept over and then shook hands with Erik squeezing his hand so firmly that Erik feared his hand would break.

"He's a spitting image of you, Anatoli. Sorry to see that he shares the same lack of fashion sense as his father." Mr. Le Mort commented dryly.

"Vladislaus doesn't approve of my mask. He feels that our birthmarks should be displayed for the entire world to see because it is the mark of the Garrons." Anatoli explained wearily as if he and Mr. Le Mort had been over that issue time and time again.

"You have no need to be ashamed, Anatoli. Your family has been a great asset to the wizarding world for centuries." Mr. Le Mort said bluntly.

"Practice what you preach, Vlad." Anatoli muttered.

Mr. Le Mort visibly flinched at the statement then changed the subject by introducing his children. The eldest boy was named Vladislaus as well but he insisted that he be called Vlad, the eldest twin with the silver eyes was Vincent, the twin with the mismatched eyes was named Varick, and the girl was named Vanessa. Apparently there was just one other child an infant girl named Valora, who was at home with Mr. Le Mort's wife Valeska. But the ones in attendance greeted Anatoli warmly as he was the Head of Ravenclaw House.

"Valeska would've come but Valora is much too small to travel right now. She sends her love. Its Vanessa's first year at Hogwarts. I daresay that she will be a Ravenclaw as well." Mr. Le Mort added.

"If there is any justice in this world she will be. So who else are we waiting for?" Anatoli asked.

"Only one other family. The Warbecks are taking a different route this year. A Muggle born witch and her father are coming in their place. The name is Daee I think. The father is supposedly a famous violinist from Sweden." Mr. Le Mort answered.

"Did you have your Aurors run a background check on them? Getting a little paranoid, Vlad?" Anatoli asked in a teasing tone.

Mr. Le Mort smiled grimly, "You know better than most, Anatoli, that one can never be too careful, especially where loved ones are concerned."

Vlad rolled his eyes at his father's words while Vincent and Varick exchanged solemn looks. Vanessa's attention was focused somewhere else.

"Someone's coming, Papa. I think it's the Daees." Vanessa said excitedly.

Erik and Madeline strained to see through the fog but it wasn't until several moments later that a frail looking man and the most beautiful girl Erik had ever seen approached. The man introduced himself as Gustave Daee and his daughter Christine.

Gustave Daee continued speaking but it was all a blur to Erik, whose eyes, were completely focused on Christine. She was a charming sweet girl with long flowing locks of gold and deep blue-green eyes. She wore a uniform identical to Vanessa's. For Erik it was as if he were seeing his mother as a young child or an angel.

Christine smiled brightly and Erik's heart skipped a beat, "Hello there. What is your name?" she asked.

Erik hesitated for a moment too long and Vanessa and her brothers were quick to introduce themselves.

Erik urgently gathered his courage, "Er-Erik…Garr-on. My name is Erik Garron." he said quickly.

Christine giggled pleasantly, "Nice to meet you, Erik. Isn't this exciting? Papa and I were ever so surprised when I got my letter. I was supposed to be going to a singing academy to improve my voice but I begged Papa to let me come to Hogwarts instead. I can't wait to start casting magic spells!" she said giddy with excitement.

Vlad quickly coughed, "Father, has Igor found the Portkey yet?" the eldest boy asked.

"Who is Igor and what is a Portkey?" Mr. Daee asked.

"A Portkey is a magical object that when touched will transport a person or persons to a chosen location at a prearranged time. In our case that destination would be the village of Hogsmeade not far from the Hogwarts castle. I've given the task of finding the Portkey to my servant Igor. Igor has a talent for finding things especially things that do not belong to him. A Portkey is often disguised as ordinary rubbish so that Muggles don't go picking them up. Last year the Portkey was a tattered picnic blanket and the year before the metal rings of a wine barrel." Mr. Le Mort answered.

Christine let out a frightened scream when a grimy looking hunchbacked man suddenly appeared beside Mr. Le Mort. The man smiled proudly revealing crooked black and deep brown teeth which contrasted sharply with his paste colored skin. He held up in his hands a badly fractured carriage wheel.

"I found it, Master! I found it!" the man said excitedly in a low raspy voice.

Mr. Le Mort jerked the broken wheel from the man's hands and examined it closely, "Well done, Igor. Master Garron and his companions have left their horses nearby. Attend to them immediately then return to the estate and tell Mistress Valeska that I will arrive before daybreak." Mr. Le Mort snapped.

Igor bowed, acknowledged his master's orders, and then limped off towards the clearing where Erik and his parents had tied the ponies.

Christine shuddered as he left but was calmed by her father's hand being placed on her shoulder, "There is nothing to fear, child, he is gone now." Mr. Daee whispered.

"You needn't fear Igor. He is harmless for the most part. Just don't allow him to breathe on you and you will be fine." Vincent commented.

"We'd better hurry up. Hell hath no fury like a mad Giry." Varick added.

"True. Now everyone grab the carriage wheel and do not let go until Vladislaus or I tell you to." Anatoli instructed.

Everyone nodded and made a circle. Each person grabbed hold of the wheel and took a deep breath. Just when Erik was beginning to realize how ridiculous they all looked Anatoli fished out his pocket watch and clicked it open.

"Three…two…one. Now!" Anatoli suddenly announced and quickly put away his watch.

There wasn't even time to cry out as everyone was suddenly jerked forward then lifted off the ground. Erik could feel his mother and Vanessa on either side of him, banging into his shoulders as they spun around in a swirling vortex of howling winds and swirling color. Erik felt his mask loosen and fall from his face just as his feet made hard contact with the ground.

Erik's hand flew to his face but he didn't have time to do anything else as Varick staggered into him and forced him to the ground. Only Anatoli, Mr. Le Mort, Vlad, and Vincent though looking quite shaken had managed to stay on their feet. The rest of them were sprawled about on the grass.

Erik hastily pulled his hood up and groped around for his fallen mask. He was stopped when he heard a grouchy female voice saying, "Half past six from Caithness Glen."


	10. Chapter 9

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Nine

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own.)

With his hand still fiercely clamped to his face Erik gazed up at the source of the voice. A chestnut haired witch with striking yet stern features stood there holding a long piece of parchment and an eagle feathered quill. Erik knew immediately that this was not a woman who smiled much if at all. She wore faded black robes marked with the Hogwarts crest and perched on the brim of her black fedora was a small Scoop owl with piercing yellow eyes.

"Hello there, Vesta. Have a good summer?" Anatoli asked politely.

"Not bad considering Peeves being himself and all. Good to see you, Professor Garron. I think you dropped this, young man." Vesta said as she handed Erik his mask.

Erik smiled gratefully and slipped his mask on, "Thank you Miss…"

"Vesta Thornburg, caretaker of Hogwarts. Don't perform magic in the corridors or cause trouble and I'm sure the two of us will get along splendidly. Now off you get. My husband Bill is in the village square to lead the first years towards the boats. Older years, you know where to go. Parents may accompany their children as far as the path. You can say your good-byes there but then you have to clear off." Vesta said gruffly.

Anatoli patted Erik's shoulder, "Here is where we must part, Erik. As a professor I have to be up at the castle earlier than the students. You and your mother go with Vlad and Vanessa. I'll see you in the Great Hall when its time for the Sorting." Anatoli explained.

Erik nodded and Anatoli said a few quiet words to Madeline before turning on his heel and quickly vanishing into the rapidly darkening night. Erik and Madeline exchanged nervous smiles before following Mr. Le Mort, Mr. Daee, and their children towards the square.

Hogsmeade's Square was crowded with masses of parents and students. While a thin sickly looking man with a lantern shouted for the first years to follow him to the boats the older students were climbing into a group of at least a hundred horseless stagecoaches that had assembled.

Before Vlad and the twins could join their friends Mr. Le Mort pulled them aside and fixed the three of them with a piercing glare, "I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and set a good example for your sister. Take care of her as well." Mr. Le Mort snapped.

"You needn't worry, Father, wee wittle Nessiekins will be safe with us." Vlad said smiling as he ruffled Vanessa's hair.

Vanessa snarled and stuck out her tongue causing her brothers to have a good hearty laugh as they quickly hopped into a nearby coach and waved good-bye to their father before they sped away.

"First years! First years, this way! Follow me to the boats, first years!" the man with the lantern shouted.

"That's us." said Mr. Daee.

The first years and their parents followed the man to the outskirts of the town. It was when they reached the edge of a thick wood that the man told them to say their good-byes.

Christine was sobbing heavily as she and her father embraced.

"Don't cry, Christine. We'll see each other again at Christmas." Mr. Daee said soothingly.

"I promise to write to you every single day and please make sure you take your medicine. I hate that I can't stay to take care of you." Christine whimpered through her tears.

"Mamma Valerius will be an adequate substitute. I'll be fine, Christine, don't you worry." Mr. Daee assured her before they reluctantly drew apart and Christine merged with the crowd of departing students.

"Will you be all right finding Dr. Barye?" Erik asked his mother.

"Of course I will, Erik. You needn't fuss about me." Madeline stated firmly.

"I'm glad you came." Erik said hugging his mother.

Madeline smiled, "I am too. Have a good term, Erik, and do make an effort to eat more. I won't stand for you being skin and bones." she replied.

Erik smiled back, "I will, Mother. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Erik. Good luck." Madeline said as she kissed him good-bye.

Erik kissed his mother and waved good-bye one last time before he hurried off to join his fellow students.

Madeline's gaze followed her son until he disappeared inside the forest and she was forced to go journey back to Hogsmeade, where Etienne was to meet her at a local pub called The Three Broomsticks.

Erik, meanwhile, was trying so hard not to dwell on how much he already missed his mother and sister that he didn't notice when Vanessa Le Mort suddenly appeared at his side and the sudden sound of her voice startled him immensely.

Vanessa didn't notice. She was rolling her eyes and gazing up at the trees with exasperation.

"I thought he would never let me go. I love him dearly but he can be such a pain at times." Vanessa grumbled.

"Your father?" Erik guessed.

"Who else? I'm the fourth child in my family to attend Hogwarts but since I'm the first girl and Valora won't be going for a while my parents are taking this far too seriously. Charna's guts! I thought Valora being born would've stopped them from babying me!" Vanessa ranted.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Erik asked hoping to change the subject.

"Ravenclaw I expect. Mum was in Ravenclaw, Father was in the Romanian equivalent of Ravenclaw, and all my brothers are in Ravenclaw. I'll just die if they put me in Slytherin or Hufflepuff." Vanessa made a face, "What about you?" she asked.

"My father is the Head of Ravenclaw House so I guess I'll be in Ravenclaw. Is the fact that my mother is a Muggle a bad thing?" Erik asked nervously.

"No and it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of. My Mum's gran was a Muggle born witch. Half-bloods and Muggle borns are nowhere near as uncommon as you might think. Trust me there are worse combinations. You'll see soon enough." Vanessa muttered.

Before Erik could ask the group stepped off the slippery steep path and rounded a much more level and wide bend. When they came around the bend and were met by the lapping shores of a vast black lake they received their first glimpse of the Hogwarts castle. It was an immense castle with many towers and turrets and was perched on the top of a high mountain. The bright orange lights from its numerous windows were fractured beautifully by the churning lake waters.

"No more than four in a boat! Hurry up now! We haven't got all night!" the man snapped.

The students quickly obeyed and hurried to fill the fleet of small boats sitting by the shore. Erik and Vanessa shared their boat with Christine and a boy with thin spectacles. Once all the boats were filled the fleet glided across the shimmering water carrying their gawking passengers towards the shores of the cliff face where after passing through an ivy concealed hole they arrived at a small harbor and promptly disembarked.

The man with the lantern led them through a passageway in the rock then up to a courtyard of smooth grass that was shadowed by the imposing structure of the castle. They quickly ascended the small flight of stone steps and were silent as the man took hold of one of the door's massive knockers and rapped it against the door three times with all his might.

The huge door swung open to reveal a tall, blonde haired and blue eyed witch in shocking pink and lavender robes. She had a bright cheerful face and Erik's first impression of her was that of someone who knew how beautiful she was and wasn't afraid to display it.

"Here are your first years, Professor Pomfrey." the man said.

"Oh wonderful. Thank you dearly, Bill. I will take them from here." Professor Pomfrey said cheerfully.

The exposed side of Erik's face grew pale and he immediately wished that he could melt into the floor. It was Priscilla Pomfrey, the woman who had been pining for his father! Erik uttered a silent prayer hoping she wouldn't see him right away.

Professor Pomfrey eagerly led the students through the massive entrance hall to a small room empty room off the hall. Everyone crowded close together and nervously glanced up at the smiling woman.

"Let me be the first to bid you welcome to Hogwarts! Now before you sit among your class mates you must first be sorted into your houses. While you are here your houses will be like your family. You will sit at house's table for meals, sleep in your house dormitories, attend classes with your houses, and spend your free time in your house common room. Triumphs will be rewarded as points for your house and any rule breaking will result in a deduction of points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a truly great honor. There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house shines in its own special history and glory. I'm sure each and every one of you will be a valuable asset to whatever house you are chosen for. Now please wait quietly. I will return when we are ready for all of you." Professor Pomfrey explained merrily.

She swept from the chamber and nervous chatter broke out. Though the rather rude talk to Erik's left seemed anything but nervous.

"So it's true? Anatoli Garron's bastard half-blood son has come to Hogwarts?" a drawling pompous voice asked.

Erik and Vanessa turned to face the source of the voice. It was a tall boy with shoulder length light brown hair, vicious hazel eyes, and a face curled into a permanent snarl. Standing beside him was a thin pale boy with blonde hair, piercing gray eyes, and an arrogant smile. They were flanked by two huge boys, both of whom reminded Erik of two gorillas.

"I believe you're correct, Raoul, and look he's already got a girlfriend and a Le Mort none the less." the blonde boy commented.

"Ah yes. My brother told me all about the Le Morts. They all have black hair, pale skin, an obsession with the letter V, and a talent for picking up strays. Aren't you going to bow down before us, half blood?" Raoul asked.

"Why would I do that?" Erik asked through gritted teeth.

"To respect your superiors of course. I'm Raoul de Chagny and this is Brutus Malfoy and this Crabbe and Goyle." Raoul answered pointing to each of the boys.

"We're all pure bloods descended from the finest wizards in the land. You on the other hand are nothing more than the result of a fling at the local pub. So you can easily see why you don't belong." Brutus spat.

Erik would've lunged forward and given both boys a black eye had Vanessa and the boy with the spectacles not seized him and dragged him away while Raoul, Brutus, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed and jeered.

"Don't listen to them. They're all bad news. Bad blood those families caused by years of luxury and in breeding." the boy with the spectacles said quickly.

"He insulted my family." Erik growled.

"I know and this won't be the last time he does. You have to learn to deal with it. My name is Mordrid Warbeck by the way." the boy said holding out his hand.

"Erik Garron." Erik said shaking the boy's hand tightly.

"Are you actually Professor Garron's son?" Mordrid asked before he could stop himself.

Erik nodded, "Yeah." he said shortly.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Professor Garron was my brother Merlin's mentor. He was the reason Merlin studied to become an Auror." Mordrid explained quickly.

"Your brother's name is Merlin?" Vanessa asked incredulously.

Mordrid nodded and grimaced, "My parents are historians for the Ministry and great admirers of the Arthurian legends. They decided to name my older siblings and me after their favorite wizarding characters. Merlin works as an Auror, Guinevere is in the History of Magic office with my parents, and Morgan is training to be a healer at Saint Mungo's." Mordrid grumbled.

Vanessa laughed and shook her head, "And I thought my parents' preference for V names was bad. Nice to meet you, Mordrid. Do you know which house you'll be in?" Vanessa inquired.

Mordrid shrugged, "Don't know. Merlin was a Gryffindor, Guinevere was a Hufflepuff and Morgan was in Ravenclaw. Mum and Dad were in Hufflepuff. My Mum had a sister who was in Slytherin but we don't talk to her much." Mordrid answered.

Professor Pomfrey soon return smiling as brightly as ever, "We're ready for you. Now everyone line up. There is no need to shove, boys." she remarked as Raoul and Brutus shoved Erik and Mordrid out of the line.

Erik and Mordrid took their places in the near back of the line with Vanessa and Christine, who was giddy with excitement.

The Great Hall was unlike any place Erik had ever seen. The ceiling (bewitched to look like sky outside) was velvet black and dotted with stars, an elegant crescent moon, and a few slow moving pale gray clouds. The hall itself was lit with thousands upon thousands of candlesticks, which floated above four long tables, which were laid with gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall on a raised dais was another long table, where the teachers sat.

Professor Antoinette Giry sat in the center of the table in a high backed gold chair carved with more ornate designs than the ones of the teachers. She was a stern looking woman with auburn hair and deep gray eyes. She wore mauve robes trimmed with silver and struck Erik as the kind of woman that it's best not to cross. It was hard to imagine someone like Antoinette Giry had a deputy like Priscilla Pomfrey. Anatoli was seated on her left now wearing formal black robes, which reminded Erik of a priest.

Professor Pomfrey led the students to the top of the hall so that they stood with their backs to the teachers. Anatoli winked at Erik before the younger Garron was forced to turn and face the mass of students seated at the four tables. Erik and many of the other first years gasped as half a dozen shimmering ghosts glided in from the walls and hovered above the candles to watch the ceremony.

Professor Pomfrey brought out a spindly stool and an ancient looking wizard's hat. It was patched and extremely dirty. Some of Madeline's more pompous relatives would have fainted at the sight of something so grimy.

Erik's stomach tightened nervously. The Sorting Ceremony was one subject Anatoli had avoided telling his son about. Maybe they had to make the hat do something or turn it into something else. Erik would've settled for cleaning it.

The hat was placed on the stool and an unusual silence had fallen upon the Great Hall. All eyes were focused on the battered hat. After a few moments the hat twitched and a rip near the broom became a mouth, which the hat opened wide, and began to sing:

_Long ago the founders four,_

_Chose me for a task,_

_That would last forevermore,_

_To place the student,_

_Who on this stool sit,_

_In the house where they best fit,_

_So watch in wonder,_

_For you see I never blunder,_

_If you have brains,_

_With no flaw,_

_You belong in Ravenclaw;_

_Loyalty and patience,_

_Are more than enough,_

_To get into Hufflepuff;_

_If you are cunning,_

_And want a real friend, _

_Then step right in,_

_You're welcome in Slytherin;_

_If you are brave,_

_Join the last of the four,_

_In daring Gryffindor!_

_So sit down._

_Don't frown._

_I won't bite,_

_I'll find you a house with all my might!_

At the conclusion of its song the hat bowed to each of the four tables while the Great Hall shook with the sounds of thunderous applause.

"The hat is only used for the Sorting Ceremony and every year it sings a different song. At least that's what Morgan told me." Mordrid whispered.

"I'll kill both Vince and Varick! Those idiots told me that the Sorting involved drinking the blood of a cat and whatever table you got sick on was the house you were in!" Vanessa hissed.

Both Vincent and Varick Le Mort smiled and waved from the Ravenclaw table.

Professor Pomfrey plucked the hat off the stool with one hand and held a long piece of parchment near her face with the other.

"When your name is called please step forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the hat on your head and you will be sorted." Professor Pomfrey explained.

Reading off her list Professor Pomfrey called out, "Adams, Alaric!"

A boy with messy sand colored hair hurried out of line and was trembling as he sat down and the hat was dropped on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted moments later.

The table on the far left erupted with applause as Alaric hopped off the stool, handed the hat off to "Allen, Cody" then took his place at the Gryffindor table.

Moments later "Allen, Cody" became the first Hufflepuff and sat at the table on the right. He was soon joined by "Baker, David".

"Barnes, Devona" was the first Ravenclaw to sit at the table second from the left. Vlad Le Mort stood and bowed to Devona as she approached.

The hat then placed "Black, Tariq" in Slytherin. After that "Brooks, Brea", "Bryson, Jillian", and "Butler, Jared" joined Ravenclaw. Then "Conner, Robert" and "Crabbe, Jeffery" became Slytherins and "Crawford, Larissa" was placed in Gryffindor.

After "Croft, Amelia" took her place at the Hufflepuff table. Christine Daee's name was called. The hat took longer than most to sort Christine. When it finally placed her in Hufflepuff Christine squealed with delight as she handed the hat off to Raoul de Chagny.

Raoul sat on the stool as if it were actually a throne. The hat merely hovered over his head when it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting passed by quickly. "Dumont"…, "Eldreth, Edward" and his twin sister Edith…, "Fleming"…, "Foster"…, then "Gallo, Nicholas" and at last-

"Garron, Erik!"

Erik's legs felt so heavy as he walked to the stool that it was a miracle that he didn't fall flat on his face. _'Raoul and his thugs would just love that.'_ Erik mentally grumbled.

Erik slowly sat down on the stool and quickly pulled the hat on trying not to think of all the people in the Great Hall staring at him and picking him apart piece by piece with their eyes.

Erik breathed a sigh of relief when all he could see was the dark interior of the hat.

"My you are an intriguing boy." whispered a small voice in his ear. "More than your fair share of courage and one of the sharpest minds I have ever sat on. Best to put you where those brains will be put to good use, eh?" the voice asked.

Erik nodded eagerly and smiled as the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table exploded with cheers and claps as Erik jumped off the stool, handed the hat to "Jarvis, Fiona" and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Several of the older students stood and shook hands and patted Erik's back as he sat down. Erik sank down in his chair and sighed happily as relief flooded his body.

From his place at the staff table Anatoli filled his goblet with a small amount of wine and raised it slightly as if he were making a toast and quickly downed it. Erik beamed and sat back to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Le Mort, Vanessa!"

Vanessa sat down on the stool as her brothers watched anxiously. Erik crossed his fingers under the table.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Well done, Nessa, well done." Vlad commented as Vanessa sat down beside Erik.

Finally after "Shay, Jayme" was placed in Gryffindor and "Turner, Lisette" became a Hufflepuff the name "Warbeck, Mordrid" was called. Mordrid strode confidently to the stool and adjusted his spectacles as the hat was put on his head.

Erik clapped and cheered the loudest when the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Mordrid was smiling as he sat down across from Erik. "Mum and Da will be so proud." Mordrid whispered excitedly.

The Sorting concluded when "Young, Sarah" was made a Hufflepuff. Professor Pomfrey rolled up her parchment and glided away taking the Sorting hat with her.

Professor Giry stood and a rare smile appeared on her face as if nothing pleased her more than the assembled students.

"Welcome, students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now without further ado let the feast begin!" Professor Giry announced.

The first years gasped as food suddenly appeared on the table before them and everyone began to help themselves. The foods included several different types of warm breads, fresh fruits, delicious pastries, meats, and stews. Erik was helping himself to a bowl of oyster stew when the ghost of a tall handsome woman passed through him. Erik shivered feeling as if he had just been drenched in cold water.

"So sorry, dear. I must have floated a bit too low. You are Professor Garron's boy, are you not?" the ghostly woman inquired.

Erik nodded and told the ghost his name.

"I am the Grey Lady, resident Ghost of Ravenclaw House." the ghost said curtsying in mid air, "It is always good to see new editions to the Ravenclaw House. I hope all of you will study hard this year and snare the House Cup. Gryffindor or Slytherin always manage to snatch it from us. Sir Nicholas and the Bloody Baron grow more unbearable with each victory and quite frankly I have had enough." the Grey Lady declared indignantly.

Jared Butler favored the Grey Lady with a bright smile and a mock salute, "Don't worry, your Ladyship. The House Cup is Ravenclaw's this year." he assured her.

"I certainly hope so." the Grey Lady commented as she flew down the table and disappeared into the far wall.

"Probably gone off to the library. The Grey Lady was quite the scholar when she was alive and if she catches a Ravenclaw slacking in their studies she sicks Peeves on them." Stella Cloud, a fourth year, commented.

"Who's Peeves?" Devona Barnes asked.

"The school poltergeist. He's been around forever and there's no way to get rid of him. He likes to torment everyone with practical jokes and tricks. You'd best keep one hand on your mask when you go through the corridors, Erik. Because until the Bloody Baron or the Headmistress tells him otherwise that poltergeist will be on a mission to somehow get it off and under the most embarrassing conditions." Vincent answered.

Erik nodded and mentally made a note to tell his father about it as soon as he could. At the conclusion of the feast the food disappeared, Professor Giry made a few start of term announcements, the school song was sung and the students were dismissed to their common rooms for bed.

Tessa McRaven, a Ravenclaw prefect, had taken on the duty of leading the first years to their common rooms. Erik couldn't help but be disappointed when he saw Christine and the Hufflepuffs head down towards the kitchens while the Ravenclaws were being steered towards Ravenclaw tower located on the west side of the castle.

Erik was so drowsy that he quickly lost track of where they were being led. Finally after climbing a flight of winding stairs Tessa halted the group. They were now in a long gallery lined with suits of armor. Tessa then led them to a suit of armor bearing a shield and wearing colors of blue and bronze.

"Password?" a deep baritone voice from inside the armor snapped.

"Polaris." Tessa supplied.

The knight snapped his sword in a salute and swung aside to reveal a hidden doorway. Tessa opened the door and ushered them all inside.

The first years gasped in astonishment. They had entered a spacious room with a roaring fireplace, a long wood table and chairs, several large bookcases, huge squishy armchairs and sofas, an elegant stain glass window with the Ravenclaw crest, many intricately woven tapestries, and a grand stone staircase which led up into yet another study area.

Tessa led them up the staircase, past the study area, and towards two other staircases divided by a stone archway.

"Boys to the right and girls to the left. I suggest all of you get to bed immediately. You'll be dead on your feet tomorrow otherwise." Tessa said.

She bid them all good night and went with the girls up the left staircase. Erik, Mordrid, Jared, Edward Eldreth, and Nicholas Gallo wearily climbed the spiral staircase to the near top when they came to a door marked with abronze plaque that said First Years.

When they opened the door they discovered five four-poster blue curtained beds all arranged in a circle. Easily finding which bed their trunks were located by the boys quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Erik pulled the curtains around his bed and as soon as Nicholas and Edward extinguished the room's candles Erik took off his mask and placed it on his bedside table. Erik burrowed under the covers and was asleep mere seconds later.

**Hope you all like it! This chapter was proved an interesting one to write! Remember I love reviews so bring it on! **


	11. Chapter 10

The Phantom of Hogwarts 

Chapter Ten

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

When the first years rose early the next morning they discovered that each of their school robes and cloaks had been embroidered with the crests of their houses and their black scarves or cravats had been replaced with ones that displayed their house colors. Erik Garron tied his blue and bronze cravat and straightened his robes before heading down to the Great Hall along with Mordrid and Vanessa for breakfast.

It was just before they entered the Great Hall that Erik had his first unfortunate encounter with Peeves, Hogwart's resident poltergeist.

Erik let out a startled yelp as a rug was suddenly yanked out from under his feet and he fell forward receiving a hard landing on the stone floor.

There was a pop followed by an evil cackle and suddenly Erik felt his mask being pried away from his face. Erik threw his hand up over his face and pulled the hood of his robe over his head.

"I got the firsty's mask! Ha! Ha! What does he hide?" demanded a little man with evil dark eyes and a wide mouth. He hovered out of reach and perched on his ugly taunting face was Erik's white leather mask.

Peeves, the poltergeist, swooped down and began pelting Erik, Mordrid, and Vanessa with bits of chalk.

"Give my mask back, demon!" Erik snapped.

"Ooooh deary me! The firsty has claws! What fun!" Peeves giggled.

"Leave him alone!" Vanessa yelled.

"Give it back, Peeves or I'll get the Bloody Baron! I mean it!" Mordrid ordered.

"His Bloodiness don't listen to fickle Ravenclaw firsty and neither do I!" Peeves taunted, howling madly as he yanked Vanessa's hair.

By this time a small crowd had gathered including Raoul and his group of Slytherins along with a bunch of Hufflepuffs.

"Tell the Baron to make him stop!" Erik heard Christine cry out.

"And end the fun? No way." Raoul responded.

Erik carefully weighed his options and allowed himself a small smirk.

With his back to the others and his hood pulled up Erik faced Peeves and slowly spread his fingers apart allowing Peeves to see his forehead and marred eye. Erik never noticed that Vanessa Le Mort had stepped beside him and simply smiled.

Peeves let out a high pitched shriek of terror and whirled away rattling the suits of armor as he passed.

In his hurry to flee the mask had fallen from the poltergeist's face and landed noiselessly on the floor at Erik's feet. His hand now effectively covering his face Erik bent down to retrieve the mask but someone else reached it first.

Christine Daee smiled as she handed Erik his mask. His hands trembling slightly Erik took his mask and replaced it on his face.

Disappointed that their fun had been spoiled Raoul and the Slytherins moaned loudly and filed past the group and into the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs breathed out sighs of relief and followed suit. Some offered apologies and encouragement as they walked past but Erik was too focused on Christine to notice.

"Thank you." he said softly.

"You're welcome, Erik. Take care." Christine said sweetly before she rejoined her waiting group of friends and hurried over to her House table.

"You okay, Erik?" Mordrid asked as he dusted off his robes.

"Yeah. I'm okay. You all right, Vanessa?" Erik inquired as he followed suit with his own robes.

Vanessa had freed her hair from its braid in order to fix it.

"Yes I'm fine." she replied.

"You sure taught Peeves a lesson, Erik. I doubt he'll be bothering us anytime soon." Mordrid commented but then a moment later the boy smacked his forehead, "I'm so stupid. Sorry, Erik. I didn't mean anything mean by it." he quickly added.

"Don't worry about it." Erik said shrugging, "Let's go and have breakfast." he added lightly.

Mordrid smiled his agreement and Vanessa nodded as the three of them walked inside and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Professor Pomfrey passed out the class schedules and when Erik read his he groaned.

"Perfect way to start off the day. Transfiguration with the Slytherins." Erik mumbled.

"It's not so bad. As long as we don't sit in the front row we should be okay. Probably not the back row either. Vlad told me that Bulstrode can kill an ant at twenty paces with her spit." Vanessa said trying to keep her tone bright.

"Charming." both boys muttered.

When a loud ringing bell announced the start of a ten minute transition time between classes Erik, Mordrid, and Vanessa raced back up to their dormitory and quickly gathered up their morning class supplies along with their copies of _Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._

Stepping into Professor Bulstrode's classroom was like stepping into a forest of green and silver cloth, which was draped on the walls, windows, and floor, and embroidered with serpents.

"You'd never guess she was the Head of Slytherin House." Jared Butler commented as Erik, Mordrid, and Vanessa sat down beside him in the middle row.

"Just make sure she doesn't hear you say that. My sister says Bulstrode can be real nasty." Brea Brooks whispered from the row behind them.

"If the Ravenclaws would care to stop chattering then perhaps I can take attendance and proceed with the lesson. Ten points from Ravenclaw by the way." Professor Bulstrode barked. She grinned wickedly when a number of the Ravenclaws (Erik included) moaned at the unfairness.

Professor Bulstrode now stood at the front of the class in emerald robes trimmed with silver. Her salt and pepper (though now in a tight bun) was as unkempt as it had been at the Leaky Cauldron and her black eyes seemed to shoot daggers at the Ravenclaws, who promptly shut up.

As she took attendance Erik noticed that whenever Professor Bulstrode called the name of a student who was Muggle born or a half blood she spit into her beloved silver spittoon. However, when she came to a Pureblood's name the spittoon was spared and a pleased smile graced her face especially when Raoul de Chagny and Brutus Malfoy's names were called but since Erik was both a half blood and his parents were not married his name warranted not one but two spits. By the end of attendance several of the girls looked slightly ill.

Professor Bulstrode put her parchment down and faced the class her arms crossed, lips set in a stern line, and her eyes narrowed.

"I want to make a few things very clear with all of you. Transfiguration is not a subject to be taken lightly or slacked off. It is one of the most complex and dangerous forms of magic in existence. Therefore anyone who speaks out of turn or fools around in my class will fail this course and will never be admitted back in. Is that clear?" she snapped.

Everyone nodded. Professor Bulstrode then turned one of the wall tapestries into a huge snake and laughed as all the Ravenclaw girls (save for Vanessa) shrieked with terror while the Slytherins sniggered.

Vanessa yawned unimpressed. Professor Bulstrode returned the tapestry to its usual shape and was still chuckling as she pointed her wand at the chalk board and ordered the students to begin taking the notes that a piece of chalk had begun writing on the board.

Once they had finished their notes each student was given a match and told to turn it into a needle. By the end of class Erik and Raoul were among the few who had made any progress. Professor Bulstrode happily displayed Raoul's needle before the class and favored Raoul with a bright smile but merely nodded grudgingly when she examined Erik's needle.

Raoul smiled arrogantly as the bell rang and he pretended to humbly accept praise from his fellow Slytherins.

"How can Bulstrode put that de Chagny brat on a pedestal like that? Erik's needle drew blood when Bulstrode accidentally pricked her finger with it!" Edward Eldreth demanded.

"At least she didn't take any points off for it." Jillian Bryson replied.

"She didn't give him any either. De Chagny's needle was as dull as a spoon I bet." Mordrid pointed out.

Erik appreciated their indignation on his behalf but at the moment he didn't care. His next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts!

**R and R please!**


	12. Chapter 11

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Eleven

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own)

**Author's Note: Over 60 reviews! I love you guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! As Rouen French writes "Reviews are a girl's best friend!"**

Professor Anatoli Garron's classroom was decorated with old maps of various European countries along with the maps were detailed illustrations of the fearsome creatures that lived there. There were also several small trinkets that Anatoli had either acquired as souvenirs or had been presented to him as thank yous for tasks he had completed. Among them was a clear glass rose blossom from Venice, Italy and an ornate masquerade mask from Budapest, Hungary.

Anatoli stood at the top of a tall staircase at the front of the classroom, which led to a small balcony then to his office. He was clad in stiff immaculate ebony robes, leather boots, and matching leather gloves. A battered black velvet fedora was now perched on his head and his black leather mask gleamed in the late morning sun streaming in through the wall of windows and the faint candlelight from the iron chandelier.

Anatoli snuck a quick wink at Erik as his son sat down beside Mordrid in the front row. Anatoli's method of taking attendance thankfully did not involve the propulsion of saliva and a number of the Ravenclaws were grateful for that. When the attendance was complete Anatoli's parchment vanished and he leaned heavily on the balcony railing before descending the stairs.

"As your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor it is my job to teach you how to defend yourself against those who would seek to harm you. This year we will do a general overview dabbing in each aspect of defense. You will learn a series of defensive spells the difference between acceptable and dark magic, to fend off basic Dark creatures, and how to recognize a Dark item." Anatoli explained as he passed out a summary of the class curriculum, "As you can see we have a great deal to learn which is why I will not tolerate any interruptions. If you have questions then raise your hand. If you have comments then wait until the end of class." Anatoli added.

Anatoli then went to the chalkboard and scrawled out a simple shield spell and its effects then waited while everyone quickly copied it down.

After the class had recited the spell to Anatoli's liking everyone was told to line up and bring their wands.

"Now I will attempt to jinx you. Use the shield spell to protect yourself. Don't worry if I do hit you. It is a mere Tickle Charm and will only last a few minutes. Are you ready, Miss Shay?" Anatoli asked.

A girl with a light brown ponytail and pale green eyes slowly nodded.

Anatoli brought out his wand and slowly counted back from three.

"_Rictusempra!"_ Anatoli yelled.

"_Protego!"_ Jayme cried.

A jet of silver light shot out of Anatoli's wand and struck Jayme fell to the floor clutching her stomach and laughing so hard that she was hiccupping as well.

When Jayme recovered Anatoli gave her a glass of water.

"Good job, Miss Shay. Five points for Gryffindor. I didn't expect you to get it the first time so don't feel bad. You have plenty of time to improve." Anatoli said encouragingly, "Your turn, Mr. Butler."

The Tickle Charm didn't affect Jared as quickly but in the end the dark haired Belfast native was rolling around on the floor laughing.

Anatoli moved down the line quickly. Mordrid had managed to hold his ground for a few minutes more while the spell bounced off of Vanessa's shield and hit the ceiling earning five points for Ravenclaw.

The class clapped and cheered as Vanessa returned to her seat looking quite pleased with herself.

Erik was trembling by the time Anatoli was ready for him.

"Are you ready, Erik?" Anatoli asked.

Erik nodded and took a deep breath.

"_Rictusempra!" _Anatoli cried.

"_Protego!_" Erik responded quickly.

The silver light shot out of Anatoli's wand and Erik closed his eyes bracing for the impact. His eyes were opened at the sound of a startled cry from Anatoli as the Tickle Charm bounced off the Erik's shield and hit him instead. Unprepared for the impact Anatoli was knocked off his feet and thrown to the floor.

Everyone gasped and Erik was too stunned to move. For a few minutes there was silence (save for Anatoli's chuckles) as the Tickle Charm ran its course.

When Anatoli recovered he climbed to his feet and helped himself to some water and smiled at Erik, "Well done, Erik. That will be all for today. For homework tonight I want all of you to read chapter one in your book on defensive spells and write a brief summary. It will be due on Wednesday." Anatoli instructed as he sat down at his desk.

The bell rang and everyone sprung from their seats. Erik tried to ignore the fact that most of his classmates were whispering excitedly and giving him uncomfortable looks. He quickly gathered up his stuff and turned to Mordrid and Vanessa.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up." Erik said.

"We'll wait for you outside." Vanessa replied.

Mordrid and Vanessa hurried out and Erik slowly ventured towards his father's desk.

Anatoli didn't need to look up, "Something on your mind, Erik?" he asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you." Erik said bluntly.

Anatoli locked gazes with his son and gave him a kind smile, "You didn't hurt me, Erik. I was never in any danger to begin with. You blocked the spell like I told you to and managed it your first time and I'm proud of you for that. Now go on. You don't want to be late to your next class." Anatoli said firmly.

Erik nodded and hurried out to rejoin his friends. His father's words had done little to ease theuncertainty he felt.


	13. Chapter 12

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Twelve

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own.)

Before Erik knew it Friday morning had arrived and his first week at Hogwarts was coming to an end. As he journeyed down to the Great Hall for breakfast happily conversing with his fellow Ravenclaws Erik concluded that Hogwarts was a wonderful place unlike any other in the world.

Erik had been delighted to learn that there was more to magic than waving a wand about and quoting bits of Latin.

Potions class with Professor Brewer and Astronomy with Professor Starlight were among his favorite classes.

His favorite class was most definitely Defense Against the Dark Arts. They rarely read their books in class because Anatoli believed in a hands on approach. A curse of his Auror training was what Anatoli called it.

History of Magic with Professor Binns (an old man so frail looking that it looked like a strong breeze could be the end of him) was easily Erik's least favorite class and if weren't for the fact that Raoul de Chagny was in that class as well Erik probably would've fallen asleep to the sound of Professor Binn's drawling voice.

Transfiguration was a fascinating enough class once one overcame Professor Bulstrode's sparkling personality and manner while the only thing that made Charms class bearable for Erik was the fact that Christine Daee was in that class as well. Though he couldn't be entirely sure of it Erik was sure that Professor Pomfrey loathed the very air he breathed but was far too concerned with her reputation to openly display it.

Yet it was here in these wondrous stone corridors that Erik felt at ease like he was in a place where he belonged.

Not long after Erik had sat down to breakfast at the Ravenclaw table the owls swooped in to deliver the mail. Artemis so far had only brought replies from Erik's mother so he was surprised when the elegant barn owl dropped a small piece of paper into his porridge and began to help herself to some bacon.

"Who's it from?" Mordrid asked around a mouthful of Chocolate Frogs that his brother Merlin had sent him.

Erik recognized the steady curved penmanship immediately.

"It's from my father." Erik answered as he opened the letter. His stomach gave a jolt as he read his father's message.

_Dear Erik,_

_I know that you get Friday afternoons off so why not come over to my office for tea after your last class? Your aunt will be there as well. She is most anxious to meet you. In a good way I promise. Send a reply back with Artemis. Love from your Father._

"What did he say?" Mordrid had just enough time to ask before Vanessa punched him in the arm, "Ow!" he yelped delicately probing the injured spot.

"Well you had it coming. Its none of your business unless you want me to read what Mama Warbeck sent to her precious whittle Mordrid." Vanessa suggested with a nasty grin.

The eyes behind Mordrid's spectacles grew wide with fear, "I beg of thee show mercy!" he dramatically pleaded.

Vanessa smirked, "Just this once but that's it. Erik, enjoy your time with your father and aunt. Paradise knows you deserve it." she said firmly.

"How did you…?" Erik asked.

"It's a gift reading upside down." Vanessa said quickly as she suddenly took great interest in her flask of pumpkin juice.

Erik shrugged and quickly scribbled a reply and gave it to Artemis, who took flight and paused only to drop a little present on a certain Slytherin's light brown head.

Erik was whistling and strolling happily off to Herbology the sound of Raoul de Chagny's horrified screams and shouts as he ran for the nearest bathroom were more beautiful than any Beethoven piece.

The morning classes passed by quickly and after depositing his homework and books on his bed and splashing some water across the marred part of his face Erik journeyed down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He quickly ascended the staircase and drew in a deep breath before he knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." said the rich alto voice of Antoinette Giry.

Erik slowly pushed the door open to see his father sitting behind his desk unmasked and waving his wand over a fine silver tea set. Antoinette Giry stood by the fireplace immaculate as ever in appearance and manner. Her auburn hair was pinned tightly against her head while her face was relaxed into a content expression. She wore deep red robes trimmed with gold.

Anatoli rose and smiled, "Hello there, Erik. This is Antoinette Giry, my older sister and your aunt. Antoinette, this is my son Erik Garron." Anatoli said with great pride.

Erik bowed to Antoinette, "An honor to meet you, Madame." Erik said nervously.

Antoinette smiled, "There will be no need for formalities, Erik. You're among family. I've been eager to make your acquaintance for some time. Anatoli has told me much about you. You are quite a remarkable young man." Antoinette remarked.

"Thank you, Mad-- Aunt Antoinette. I'm sorry but I didn't expect you to be so kind towards me." Erik said before he could stop himself.

"A child cannot control who his parents are and is certainly not to be held accountable for the circumstances that led to his birth. While I am not pleased with how you came to be I certainly do not blame you." Antoinette said bluntly.

Erik's anxiety eased a bit.

"Besides being a father might do Anatoli some good. It's about time he had something else to live for besides the rush of a near death experience." Antoinette said locking gazes with her brother while Erik tried to hide his smile.

Anatoli frowned and sighed, "We can't all share the enjoyment for desk work and the mundane that you do, Nette." he pointed out.

"Touché." Antoinette returned, "Is the tea ready yet, Ana?" she asked.

"Of course, your Majesty." Anatoli replied.

While the adults sipped at their tea Erik filled them in on his first week of school.

"You're progressing quite well for a wizard your age, Erik. You shouldn't feel bad about what happened to your father. It won't kill him to be knocked around from time to time." Antoinette commented.

"I know I shouldn't but the last time I did something like that it was in response to my stepfather hitting me. He flew across the room almost exactly like my father did and I didn't even touch him." Erik stammered.

Anatoli grimaced and laid his hand on Erik's shoulder.

"He hated me yet all I ever wanted was his approval. I actually thought that if I studied hard enough my stepfather would be able to look past my face and see what a skilled intellectual I was." Erik muttered.

Antoinette gave Erik a sympathetic smile, "The past cannot not be changed, Erik, and dwelling upon the memory of your stepfather won't make him love you. You are a skilled intellect with a vast amount of potential and you have every right to be proud of that. It is your stepfather's own fault that he cannot see past the most obvious." Antoinette said firmly.

"Thank you." Erik said fighting back grateful tears. It was the first time anyone besides his mother or father had stuck up for him.

"You're welcome. Now your father tells me that you are quite the musician. Is that true?" Antoinette inquired.

Erik blushed and nodded.

"Well then I daresay that we should consider enrolling you in our music program. It would be a shame to allow such talent to go to waste. Don't you agree, Anatoli?" Antoinette asked.

"Of course. Professor Aria will never forgive me if I allow someone with talent to escape her notice. That is if Erik wishes to." Anatoli replied.

"What does the music program do?" Erik asked.

"Basically they help to nurture the vocal or instrumental talent of any willing student. The orchestra provides the music for the annual Halloween ball along with a few singers. You might not be able to play at the ball though I highly doubt that. Practices are held three days a week in the evenings so it shouldn't be too much of a hindrance to your schoolwork." Anatoli explained, "What do you say, Erik?" he asked.

Erik smiled, "I'll do it."


	14. Chapter 13

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Thirteen

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

When Erik returned to the common room later that afternoon he found most of the Ravenclaw first years in the second study room.

Mordrid was slumped over his Charms homework while Vanessa was polishing up her Potions essay. Near them sat Jared Butler and Devona Barnes playing a game of Wizards Chess. Jared was looking rather glum as Devona's queen pummeled his knight into sawdust with her scepter.

Erik sat down beside Mordrid and smiled down at his friend, "Rough day?" he asked.

Mordrid's head lifted up from his textbook as he pulled his spectacles down from his forehead and back onto his nose, "Make her stop." Mordrid pleaded, "As soon as we finished with Lunch _she_ dragged me up here for homework! Jared had challenged me to a game of Wizards Chess but her Highness said no. It's Friday for crying out loud!" he moaned.

Vanessa didn't look up from her work, "As a Ravenclaw you must learn to prioritize. Our house is held up to the highest academic standards in the entire school plus I want to win the House Cup for Ravenclaw this year and if it means whipping you into academic shape then I will. So how did it go with your father and your aunt?" Vanessa asked.

Erik filled them in on what his father had told him about the music program.

"Sounds interesting. I'll have to ask Professor Garron if I can enroll as well." Vanessa said.

"What do you play?" Erik asked.

"My voice. My grandfather, Varen Le Mort is a well-known patron of the arts in both Romania and his summer residence in Hungary. He insisted that I learn how to sing as part of my education as a lady so some of the best singers in the Hungarian opera tutored me." Vanessa answered.

Mordrid shook his head, "Geez. If my parents had gone to such lengths for me there might have been hope. I can't sing or play an instrument to save my life." he muttered.

On Monday evening (their weekend holidays a fading memory) Erik and Vanessa made their way to the music room located at the near foot of the Ravenclaw Tower. Erik was carrying his violin case while Vanessa held a leather bound book, which contained the sheet music for songs that she was familiar with.

Antoinette and Anatoli had spoken on both Erik and Vanessa's behalf and Professor Aria had agreed to hear them before she made any final decisions. According to his father and aunt, Professor Aaralyn Aria was a strict woman who held no reverence for the purity of blood and believed that if anyone wished to succeed that they would have to use their own two hands like everyone else, hence, the reason for Erik and Vanessa's audition.

The entrance to the music room was concealed by a portrait of a bunch of rather rude finely dressed musicians.

"Melody." Erik said using the password Anatoli had given him.

The conductor glared down at them before grudgingly swinging forward and allowing them entry.

The music room's design was like that of a crescent moon with all of the chairs and music stands arranged in the classic orchestra arrangement.

Professor Aria, a middle aged woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes, was perched on the bench of the grand piano making notations on some sheet music when they approached.

She looked up from her work and removed a pair of half moon spectacles from the end of her nose.

"Well if it isn't Anatoli's long lost boy and yet another member of the Le Mort brood. You're a bit early but no problem with that. Let's get to it then." Professor Aria said gruffly, "You first, Miss Le Mort. I want you to sing ocapella. Just give me your music."

Erik could see that Vanessa had bitten the inside of her cheek to stop herself from speaking as she flipped through the pages in her book but he didn't dare smirk instead he took a seat near the piano and placed his case on the floor beside him.

Vanessa quickly made her selection and relinquished the book to Professor Aria. She then quickly ran through a few breathing exercises before she began to sing. The song was sung in ancient Romanian at least that's what Erik assumed it was because even with his gift for languages he couldn't decipher the lyrics that flowed from Vanessa's mouth.

Vanessa Le Mort had been blessed with a beautiful voice. A high soprano combined with the haunting melody of her chosen song moved Erik to near tears. The song made him think of the lonely yet mystical landscapes that the song had undoubtedly originated from. Erik made a mental note to find a book about Romania and maybe ask Vanessa to translate what she had sung.

At the conclusion of her song Vanessa humbly bowed her head and waited for Professor Aria's response. The woman nodded.

"Well done, Miss Le Mort. Maybe Professor Garron does have a brain not yet completely lost to thrill seeking. Your turn, Mr. Garron." Professor Aria commented.

Mentally smarting from Professor Aria's comments about his father, Erik took his violin case and got to his feet. Professor Aria used her wand to place a chair in front of the piano.

"There will be no music stand. I simply wish to know how you handle the instrument. You may choose any simple piece that you are familiar with." Professor Aria added.

Erik swallowed a lump in his throat and quickly brought his violin out of its black velvet nest. After applying a good amount of rosin to the bow and tuning the violin Erik took a deep breath and laid his cheek on the cherished instrument and began to play.

If Professor Aria thought she could make him play a simple song just by not allowing him to see the music then she was about to be proven wrong. For his audition Erik chose one of his own pieces. It was a formidable piece of music meant to be the opening music for an opera he had been composing since he was a small child. Erik had come up with the title for the song long ago but the name of the opera itself still eluded him.

At the conclusion of Erik's piece, Vanessa was smiling brightly and Professor Aria favored Erik with a rare praising smile.

"It gives me great pleasure to accept the two of you into my program. Practices will be held Monday, Wednesday, Friday though it may increase as the time of the All Hallow's Eve Ball approaches. I will accept nothing short of excellence from the both of you." Professor Aria explained before she dismissed them.

As Erik and Vanessa journeyed back to their common room Vanessa cleared her throat.

"Erik, what was that song you played? It was awfully good." Vanessa inquired.

"One of my many works. I call it The Point of No Return." Erik answered with a grin.

**For those of you who want to know who Vanessa sounds like just think of Enya. She has a great voice and I couldn't think of anyone better to be the singing voice for my character. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 14

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Fourteen

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

Between classes, homework, orchestra practice, and his friends Erik Garron barely noticed as September melted into October and the All Hallow's Eve Ball was a mere week away.

Erik was glad for the distractions though it helped to keep his mind from dwelling on how much he missed his mother and sister or how nervous he was about the upcoming performance. Professor Aria had arranged for both Erik and Vanessa to do a duet with Vanessa singing and Erik playing her accompaniment. Erik didn't know what was worse hearing that the performance would be great or people telling him that they would bring cotton for their ears.

The encouragement both false and genuine was not helping Vanessa either. Vanessa had become increasingly irritable especially since her brother Varick had been put in the hospital wing after he had vomited into his cauldron during his third year potions class.

Vincent hadn't left his twin's side since he had brought him there. Vlad had grown reclusive but could be seen delivering the twin's homework and notes to them in the hospital wing. Erik and Mordrid had attempted to stop by to say hello but Madame Galena, the school nurse, had put curtains around Varick's bed and forbidden anyone besides family to see or speak with him.

"Cold weather never agrees with Varick. It makes him very sick and sensitive to light. Father has to have special curtains put up in Varick's room whenever he is ill. It will pass in a few days." Vanessa explained quickly as they hurried to Charms class.

"How could Varick possibly get sick? It's been uncommonly warm these past few weeks." Mordrid whispered to Erik as they sat down.

Erik shrugged nonchalantly. In truth he didn't think too much of it. His mind was focused on the performance.

On the morning of October 31st Erik awoke to find a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. When Erik had secured his mask and drawn back the bed curtains Mordrid, Jared, Nicholas, and Edward gathered around to watch Erik open his gifts.

Erik's eyes lit up as he unwrapped his presents. A deck of Exploding Snap cards from Mordrid, a leather bound volume of Romanian legends from Vanessa and her brothers, various wizarding sweets from his other fellow Ravenclaws, a silver cast Wizards Chess set from his father, a brand new sketchbook from his mother, and a stack of sheet music from his aunt Antoinette.

Erik was beaming as he dressed in his uniform and grabbed his bag and books along with the volume of legends. It would help get him through History of Magic class.

The school day was a delightful blur for nothing could banish Erik's good mood not even when Raoul De Chagny had run his nails on a chalkboard and claimed that he was only depicting the sound that Erik's violin would produce.

As evening approached the students flocked to their dormitories to prepare for the upcoming feast and ball. The girls considerably more occupied than the boys.

While being in the orchestra commanded Erik to wear a set of black dress robes and a black mask, which effectively concealed both sides of his face, the other Ravenclaws were happy for an excuse to break away from the creative confines of their uniforms. Mordrid had dressed in robes of midnight blue and wore a matching mask, Jared (true to his Irish roots) wore robes of emerald green and a dark green mask studded with a single emerald in the center of the mask's forehead, while Nicholas and Edward simply wore evening cloaks over Muggle styled tuxedos and had acquired plain black masks for the occasion.

The common room was a mass of color though the usual black was still present but not nearly as abundant. Erik carried his violin case to the second study room with Mordrid close behind. Erik sat down while Mordrid paced and was fighting the urge to bite his nails as he locked his gaze on the entrance to the dormitories.

Vlad Le Mort emerged from the boy's dormitory dressed in what appeared to be a black military evening uniform decorated with so many ornate metals that it was a wonder that Vlad could keep himself from falling forward. A red sash was tied around his waist like a belt along with a sword in a hanging scabbard. Vlad smiled at Erik and Mordrid as he walked towards them with the careful measured steps of a seasoned military officer.

"Awaiting your ladies, boys?" Vlad asked teasingly.

Erik shook his head, "I asked Christine Daee if she would allow me to be her escort but she told me that she had already accepted the offer of another boy. She didn't say who." Erik muttered reliving his bitter disappointment at Christine's answer.

"You're better off I think. How you find that irritating little Muggle interesting is beyond me. She is much too happy for my tastes." Vlad grumbled.

"Shut up, Vlad." Erik growled.

"I was just being honest so don't start toying with the notion that you could even scratch me, child." Vlad sneered, "Who are you escorting, Mordrid?" he asked absently.

Mordrid suddenly went pale, "Vanessa." he stuttered quietly.

Vlad favored Mordrid with a smile that Erik judged to be neither pleased nor disapproving, "I need not tell you to ensure that my sister has a pleasant evening. Do I, Mordrid?" Vlad asked in a low almost deadly voice.

Mordrid rapidly shook his head and Erik could tell that Mordrid was grateful for the fact that Varick was still in the hospital wing with Vincent by his side.

"Vlad, stop it! You're not Father." Vanessa commented.

All three boys turned to face her. Vanessa Le Mort wore a long black velvet dress with a black feathered mask. A large silver gothic style cross hung on a thin nearly invisible chain around her neck. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bunch of elegant thick curls. Blood red paint graced her lips and long black evening gloves encased her hands. A sparkling silver fan completed her ensemble.

Vlad took his sister's gloved hand and delicately kissed it, "You look radiant, sister." he commented.

Vanessa smiled, "Why thank you, brother dear. Was your costume your idea or Anne's?" Vanessa asked referring to Anne Nitt, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and Vlad's current love interest.

Vlad's face became that of mock hurt, "You wound me, Vanessa. This ensemble was my idea. Grandfather Le Mort sent it to me from Romania in honor of my seventeenth birthday. I'm nearly a man, little sister." Vlad explained.

Vanessa nodded and turned her attention to her friends, "You both look very handsome. Are you ready for the performance, Erik?" she asked.

Erik shrugged, "As ready as can be expected. Save for my family and Professor Aria's classes I've never played for an actual audience before." he admitted.

Vlad patted Erik's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be a spectacular performance. Now if you will excuse me I must take my leave."

Vlad favored Vanessa with a smile and a bow of his head but managed to sneak a quick stern glance at Mordrid before he swept from the room and journeyed down into the multi colored mass of the common room. Only then did what was visible of Mordrid's face slowly turn back to its normal healthy pallor.

The Great Hall had not yet opened its doors to admit the students so everyone was mingling either on the staircase or the room outside the Great Hall, where the first years had waited before being sorted.

While Vanessa and Mordrid chatted with those gathered Erik stood on the staircase beneath the flickering shadows of a hallway torch. Wrapped in the comforting embrace of the relative darkness Erik closed his eyes and ran the songs of the performance through his head and softly hummed the melodies to himself.

Erik had obviously not been quiet enough because the next thing he felt was a hard punch in his upper arm, which caused Erik to stumble slightly on the stairs. Had it not been for his quick ability to recover his balance Erik would've easily stumbled the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Trying to please the voices in your head, crazy?" a certain drawling voice tauntingly demanded.

The voice's comment was followed by multiple harsh giggles and sneers. Erik didn't have to turn around to know that it was Raoul De Chagny and his gang of Slytherins.

"What do you want, de Chagny?" Erik demanded turning to face the other boy.

"Oh, nothing at all," Raoul said with an evil grin.

It was then that Erik noticed that his violin case was pinned under De Chagny's boot.

"I simply wanted to know how you were going to play with your instrument being damaged." Raoul said with a chuckle.

Before Erik could respond a familiar voice spoke up, "Is there a problem, boys?" Anatoli Garron asked.

Erik felt the tension seep from his body at the sight of his father. Anatoli wore his usual garb of black clothing along with his matching mask and fedora. Erik vaguely wondered if black was the only color present in his father's wardrobe.

Raoul De Chagny grew pale, his bravery vanishing at the sight of a teacher, especially his victim's father.

"No trouble here, Professor. Just returning Erik's violin to him before he left it on the staircase." Raoul explained quickly.

"How thoughtful of you, Mr. De Chagny. Now return Erik's violin to him and be on your way." Anatoli snapped, the sarcasm evident in his tone.

Raoul De Chagny swiftly retrieved the violin case and gingerly passed it into Erik's hands as if it were a newborn infant.

"Good luck, Erik. I'm sure that you will do just great." Raoul De Chagny said tightly.

His face may have seemed cordial but Erik could tell that Raoul was seething on the inside and murdering him with his thoughts.

Erik could only nod in response as Raoul and his entourage filed past their laughter and remarks subdued for the moment.

Once they had left Anatoli climbed the stairs until he was just below his son, "You all right, Erik?" he asked quietly.

"Never better." Erik muttered as he examined his violin. Relief flooded his body when he discovered that his precious instrument had escaped damage.

Anatoli nodded, "Very well. Come with me. Professor Aria is trying to round up all of the orchestra and singers for a last minute meeting before the feast." he quickly explained as he journeyed down the stairs.

Erik followed his father to a small room off the Great Hall, where the instruments were placed and the orchestra and singers had assembled around Professor Aria. Like the rest of the orchestra Professor Aria was clothed in tasteful black dress robes and a matching mask.

"The Ball will begin immediately after the feast concludes but I expect all of you to be ready to be play ten minutes before that. We will take our positions on the dais where the staff table normally sits. Don't worry about the time. The elder students will take care to inform the younger ones when it is time to play. Is that clear?" she asked.

No one dared to say otherwise and without further word they were dismissed.

A thousand live bats had been released into the Great Hall and fluttered among the enchanted clouds of the ceiling and over the house tables while carved pumpkins bigger than carriage wheels either rested on the tables or hovered in air along with the candle sticks the beating of the bat's wings making the small candles inside them stutter.

Like the start of the term feast the food and drinks suddenly appeared on the plates and in the goblets. Erik was much too anxious to eat and probably wouldn't have touched his food if Vanessa hadn't threatened to throw aside her manners and shove the food down his throat.

After what seemed like an eternity Stella Cloud, the head of the violin section, stood and motioned for Erik and Vanessa to follow her.

A short time later the food vanished, the students rose, the house tables stacked themselves on top of each other against a back wall; the staff table floated down from its dais and became heaped with different types of pastries and juices. The orchestra settled into their seats and tuned their instruments and began playing a light tune. The All Hallow's Eve Ball had begun.

**The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can find the time. College is starting soon for me. R and R please!**


	16. Chapter 15

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Fifteen

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

Though Erik's eyes were supposed to be focused on Professor Aria he couldn't help but scan the crowd for familiar faces.

Vanessa and Mordrid stood off to the side sipping pumpkin juice and chatting with Jared and his escort Jillian Bryson. Anatoli, Antoinette, and most of the other faculty were assembled near the dais keeping an eye on the activity. Erik's eyes widened with disbelief when he noticed a giggling Christine and a smug Raoul dancing an elegant waltz almost directly in front of him!

'_That rotten little…' _before his mind could conjure up a particularly nasty word Erik felt Stella Cloud give him a kick in the shin. Apparently Erik had become so distracted that he had almost stopped playing.

Professor Aria gave Erik a piercing glare as he caught up with the others and resumed playing. At the conclusion of the song the audience eagerly applauded while Erik calculated how long he had left to live. The orchestra played three more songs before it was time for Erik and Vanessa's dual performance.

Professor Aria pulled Erik aside before he went to join Vanessa, "I don't know what happened during the first song and since this is your first performance I am willing to forgive you but mark my words I don't care if your father is the king of Britain. If you ever lose focus during a performance again you will no longer be welcome in my program. Is that understood?" she growled.

Erik nodded and didn't dare to breathe out a sigh of relief until Professor Aria had stormed off. It was then that Vanessa motioned for Erik to join her.

Erik quickly tightened his violin strings and gave Vanessa a small nod to indicate he was ready. Closing his eyes and focusing solely on his music Erik played a gentle eerie sounding introduction before Vanessa began to sing her rich beautiful voice both mystifying and soothing.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls _

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you find your way_

_Mornie alantie _

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on _

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie _

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now!_

At the conclusion of Vanessa's singing and Erik's playing there was an awkward moment of silence as if the audience were slowly coming out of a trance but soon enough the Great Hall shook with the sound of cheers and applause. Vanessa blushed as she and Erik joined hands and took their bows. Professor Aria bestowed both Erik and Vanessa with her highest praise before she directed them off the dais and the orchestra began to play.

As a reward for his duet performance with Vanessa Erik was excused from playing with the orchestra for the rest of the ball and oddly enough Erik was grateful for it. As he finished putting his violin into its' case Erik turned to see Christine smiling brightly. Her costume for the ball was a pure white dress trimmed with gold sequins and a matching sash. She carried a white and gold mask at the end of a long stick and her blonde curls were flowing freely almost touching the small of her back. Despite the fact that he was angry with her Erik had to admit that Christine's choice of costume perfectly complimented her.

"That was wonderful, Erik! You and Vanessa were so great together! The both of you have been blessed by the Angel of Music himself!" Christine exclaimed.

"Thank you, Christine. You look lovely tonight especially when dancing with your dear Raoul." Erik remarked the sarcasm and resentment evident in his tone.

Christine looked hurt and blushed nervously, "Raoul asked me to the ball long before you did, Erik. I was afraid you would be angry if I told who I would be going with." she said quietly.

"How could you dance with him after what he did to me? He was the one who egged Peeves on when he stole my mask and you pleaded with him to make it stop!" Erik snapped turning his back on her.

"Raoul didn't mean what he said, Erik, Raoul is actually very nice once you get to know him." Christine retorted tears beginning to form in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

Erik at the moment didn't care.

"Did you get to know him before or after you found out that he comes from a family of pure-blooded bigots and only dared to ask you, an unclean Muggle-born, to dance with him because he knew that it would offend me! Or did Raoulie poo not tell you?" Erik inquired every word dripping with anger and disdain.

Christine responded by giving Erik a smart slap across the face nearly dislodging his mask before she fled pushing her way through the crowd and sobbing loudly as she ran.

Vanessa and Mordrid approached Erik after Christine fled.

"Smooth, Erik, real smooth." Mordrid commented.

"You should be ashamed. Such immaturity and pettiness is unbecoming of a Ravenclaw." Vanessa snapped before she hurried after Christine.

Erik readjusted his mask and gently rubbed his stinging cheek. As the ball progressed Erik remained a distant corner wrestling with his inner demons. A small part of him wanted to kick himself in the head for being so cruel to Christine but his pride argued that she had deserved it for choosing the De Chagny bastard over him and won.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were flung open to admit a very frightened Professor Pomfrey clad in an elaborate fuchsia and lavender medieval costume.

Priscilla Pomfrey flung herself into Anatoli's arms all the while screaming, "GARGOYLE! There's a gargoyle loose in the corridors near the hospital wing! I thought it was best…to tell you." she finished softly before fainting into Anatoli's embrace.

The words quickly registered and the Great Hall erupted into chaos. It took several loud cracks and fireworks from the teachers' wands to restore order.

"Silence all of you! Now the prefects shall calmly lead their houses to the dormitories and stay there until you receive further word. Teachers will come with me to the hospital wing." Antoinette said calmly as if she were talking of the weather.

The prefects moved in and gathered up their houses. Vlad and Anne had gathered all of the Ravenclaw first years.

"Stay close everyone. There's nothing to worry about as long as you listen to what we tell you." Anne informed them as they began to leave the Great Hall.

"What's a gargoyle doing here at Hogwarts?" Erik asked quietly.

Jared snickered, "You're denser than I thought. The mountains near Hogsmeade have served as a migration stop for a clan of Irish Club tails for centuries but lately they've been coming to the Hogwarts castle itself to roost. As long as you don't bother their fledglings you're safe though the males can be aggressive especially when either food or a female is concerned." he explained, "My older brother has been studying Club tails for years." he finished quickly.

"Peeves probably lured one in with a piece of steak as a joke." Mordrid muttered.

"Oh my God…" Erik said slowly the visible parts of his face had suddenly gone white as a sheet.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Vanessa and Christine. Neither of them knows about the gargoyle." Erik answered as he headed towards the hospital wing.

Vanessa and Christine had just left the girls bathroom. Christine was dabbing her eyes with Vanessa's handkerchief as they walked back towards the Great Hall.

"Thank you for the handkerchief and for listening, Vanessa." Christine sniffed.

"Don't worry about Erik. A boys' brain doesn't become active until they're twenty-seven as my mother always tells me. Don't let Erik's jealousy ruin your night." Vanessa replied.

"I would have gone with Erik but Raoul asked me first and it would have been rude to refuse him." Christine admitted.

Vanessa opened her mouth to reply but only a gasp was produced as she beheld what was further down the corridor and slowly coming closer.

Christine yelped as she saw it too.

"Vanessa…what is that thing?" Christine asked.

The creature stalking towards them walked upright like a human though it was shorter than an average man. Massive leathery bat like wings billowed on either side of the creature. Long black hair and the raggedy black pants it wore stood out starkly against the creature's marble gray skin under which lean muscles rippled. The creature snarled at the girls displaying several rows of sharp glistening fangs.

Christine screamed and clung to Vanessa.

"Run." Vanessa whispered.

Half dragging Christine along with her Vanessa hurried down the corridor. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she spotted a broom closet. Before Christine could protest she was shoved inside.

"Stay quiet." Vanessa hissed before she slammed the door on Christine.

"Vanessa!" Christine cried out.

Vanessa flattened herself against the door and locked gazes with the creature,

"Liniste a mea sange confrate. Tu a se imbolnavi. Mancare liber a mea sange. A lasa el a alina tu." Vanessa said calmly as she stepped towards the creature moving her hair to one side exposing her pale throat.

The creature roared in response struck Vanessa hard across the face causing her to cry out and hit the stone floor knocking her unconscious.

The gargoyle roared its howls echoing throughout the castle.

Its cries were answered by a more human sounding shriek as Erik Garron leaped up and struck the creature hard in the chest with his shoulder.

The gargoyle stumbled back more from surprise than injury. Erik on the other hand had landed roughly on his side bruising if not dislocating his shoulder in the process. Heroics had its price.

The gargoyle grabbed Erik by his shirt and pinned him against the wall. The gargoyle gave Erik a rather nasty grin as it licked its lips. Erik was momentarily paralyzed with fear but as the gargoyle bared its fangs and lowered its head towards his throat Erik's composure returned.

Erik quickly reached into his pocket and pointed his wand at the gargoyle and uttered the only spell that came to mind.

"_Protego!" _Erik yelled.

The shield charm sprang from Erik's wand pushing the gargoyle back and slamming it against the opposite wall.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Jared Butler cried out pointing his wand at the stunned gargoyle.

The gargoyle's wings and arms snapped to the sides of its body and its clawed legs locked together. The gargoyle was unable to utter a sound as it fell forward and crashed to the floor.

Erik sank to the floor and ran his uninjured arm through his hair.

"Good thinking, Jared." Erik commented.

"Better thinking than yours, mate. You could've been killed." Jared replied.

"So I noticed. Is Vanessa all right, Mordrid?" Erik asked.

Mordrid knelt by Vanessa and took her pulse.

"Her pulse is strong and she's breathing okay. Madame Galena will need to check her though." Mordrid reported.

The door to the nearby broom closet edged open and Christine poked her head out. She screamed when she saw both Vanessa and Erik on the floor and the paralyzed gargoyle.

"Its okay, Christine, the gargoyle can't move. Jared paralyzed it. Vanessa either was knocked out or she fainted." Erik said quickly.

Christine nodded, left the broom closet then rushed to Erik's side, "You're hurt. What happened?" she demanded.

"I knocked the gargoyle to keep it away from Vanessa. My shoulder is sore but I'll be okay." Erik assured her.

"You're sure?" Christine asked.

"Yes." Erik answered.

"Erik, I'm so sorry I slapped you. If I hadn't run away we wouldn't be in this mess." Christine sobbed.

"No. I'm the one to blame. I'm so very sorry about what I said, Christine. It was cruel what I said and you did nothing to deserve it." Erik said quietly.

"Your actions have earned my forgiveness, Erik." she said smiling.

Erik only had time to smile his thanks before Antoinette, Anatoli, Professor Bulstrode, and Professor Pomfrey arrived. Professor Pomfrey took one look at the gargoyle and whimpering pathetically as she clung to Anatoli's arm.

Anatoli broke free of her hold and rushed to Erik and Christine.

"Are you two all right?" Anatoli asked.

Christine nodded, "I'm fine, Professor, but Erik said his shoulder was hurting him." she said added.

Erik immediately tried to rise but Anatoli's hand stopped him, "She's kidding, Father. I'm fine really." Erik said quickly.

Anatoli glared at his son, "Nice try, Erik. Madame Galena will look at your shoulder and then you and your friends have a lot of explaining to do. What were you thinking? Taking on a juvenile gargoyle! I thought you had some brains, Erik! You all could've been killed!" Anatoli ranted.

While all this had been going on Antoinette and Professor Pomfrey had conjured a stretcher to lay Vanessa (who was beginning to stir) on.

Antoinette smiled sympathetically, "Oh, Ana, don't be so harsh. He is _your_ son after all. It was only a matter of time before he pulled his first reckless stunt." Antoinette said shrugging, "Take Miss Le Mort to the Transfiguration classroom, Priscilla. The entire castle still needs to be checked to see if more than one got in. Belificent, I trust you can take care of the creature." she added.

"Of course, Headmistress." Professor Bulstrode hissed.

"You won't hurt it will you?" Erik asked as his father helped him to his feet.

"No. We will merely have it taken back to the mountains behind Hogsmeade, where our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will make sure it gets back to its clan." Anatoli assured him, "Now lay down on the stretcher, Erik."

Antoinette had conjured a second stretcher for her nephew.

"I don't need it. I can walk fine." Erik commented.

"We don't know the full extent of your injuries. Now lie down or I will put you on the stretcher myself. All of the students are in their dormitories continuing the festivities so you need not worry about your pride, son." Anatoli explained.

"Mother hen." Erik grumbled as he lay on the stretcher.

"I'll be lucky if your mother ever speaks to me again after she hears about this little escapade of yours." Anatoli replied.

**Hello everyone! Yes I am alive and well just doing my best to make it through my first semester as a freshman in big bad college. Reality is a cruel master. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! Keep those reviews coming! You know I love them. For those of you who are wondering Vanessa was speaking Romanian and for the sake of my storyline I am not going translate it. If you wish to translate it be my guest. Its good to be back. **


	17. Chapter 16

The Phantom of Hogwarts 

Chapter Sixteen

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

Despite all its shortcomings Halloween Night came to a pleasant conclusion.

Both Erik and Vanessa escaped the scrap with the gargoyle with only bruises, which were swiftly healed by Madame Galena and when the group left the Transfiguration classroom later that evening each student had gained five points for their respective houses.

Jared was thoroughly enjoyed the attention he got for his part in subduing the fearsome beast though his version of the encounter involved the gargoyle actually going for him instead of Erik.

Mordrid had grumped about that detail stating that the only reason Jared had used that spell was because Mordrid had suggested it and would've done the spell himself had his own wand not been up in the dormitory. Erik believed Mordrid's story though he honestly couldn't have cared less. He was more worried for his father.

On the contrary, Madeline was quite willing to speak to Anatoli after she'd been informed of what had happened on Halloween. In fact she had promised a lengthy discussion of the events when Erik and Anatoli came to the Harquin Estate to celebrate New Year's.

Anatoli (perhaps not entirely comprehending what awaited him) seemed relieved that both he and Madeline were still on speaking terms.

Erik, however, had grimaced. A so-called 'discussion' with his mother would not bode well for his father. Two people would go into the room but only one would come out with their hearing and pride intact but because of a certain blonde-haired and blue green-eyed Hufflepuff Erik found that he wasn't brooding about his parents as much as he thought he should've.

Ever since Halloween Christine thought of Erik as her hero and the two of them had become quite close. They sat next to each other and were partners in Charms class (much to the subtle disgust of Professor Pomfrey and the not so subtle disgust of Raoul de Chagny), Erik had included Christine in one the Ravenclaws study sessions in order to help her better understand her Potions and Astronomy courses, and when Quidditch season began Christine and her group of Hufflepuffs were seated next to Erik and his fellow Ravenclaws.

November and early December passed by in such a blissful blur that Erik couldn't understand why his father and aunt had summoned him to Anatoli's office.

"Maybe if you took both your eyes and mind off that Hufflepuff for half a second you would understand why you're here." Anatoli growled.

Erik shook his head, "My marks are excellent, Father, and I haven't been in trouble. What did I do?" Erik asked quietly.

Anatoli responded by slumping against his desk.

Antoinette responded by smacking Anatoli upside the head, "Leave him alone, Ana. You were just as goggle-eyed over Lydia Cross, Jane Bones, Kitty Bryson and about half a dozen other girls when you were his age. You barely knew your head from your backside and I doubt you've learned much since then. So stop moping and show him the letter." Antoinette snapped.

"What letter? Is it from Mother? Are she and Elaina all right?" Erik demanded.

Anatoli lifted his head up, "No worries. They're both fine. I received a letter from your grandparents today. It's a reply to an invitation I sent for the two of them to come and spend the Christmas holidays with us." Anatoli informed.

Erik's eyes grew wide, "What? When are they coming? Did they say anything about me?" Erik inquired anxiously.

Anatoli smiled and pushed the small piece of parchment across the desk, "Read for yourself."

Erik gulped as he set eyes on the letter's message.

_Dearest Anatoli,_

_I hope this letter finds yours and your sister's families as well as it leaves your father and I. In regards to your invitation for Christmas, your father and I graciously accept. We're most anxious meet our grandson or as your father says "Anatoli's wee bairn." You can expect us the day after the holidays start. Give Erik and Meg a kiss from the both of us!_

_With Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S- Do wear something other than black, Anatoli! We are celebrating Christmas not holding a funeral. _

Erik visibly relaxed and cracked an impish grin at his father when he read his grandmother's postscript instructions.

Anatoli shrugged, "Didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about, Erik, that your grandparents would accept you no matter what?" Anatoli demanded.

Erik nodded, "Yes, father."

"I don't suppose the invitation also extends to Jules, Meg, and myself." Antoinette stated.

It was not a question.

Anatoli smiled, "Of course, dear Nette. You and your family are more than welcome. I always like it when you visit." he replied.

Erik smiled. The Christmas holidays certainly promised to be anything but quiet and peaceful.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it's all I can do for now. College and reality are very demanding! Thanks to all who read and review. I'll try to update again as soon as I can! **


	18. Chapter 17

The Phantom of Hogwarts

Chapter Seventeen

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

Anatoli and Erik were the only ones to be deposited on the snow bank that was now Caithness Glen. Vanessa and her brothers were staying at Hogwarts while their parents traveled to Romania to introduce baby Valora to the rest of the family and Christine's father along with Professor Valerius and his wife had come to Hogsmeade to take her home.

Erik had been certain that he and his father would be walking the rest of the way home until Anatoli waved his wand over the snow and transfigured a large mound of snow into a white horse hitched to a matching sleigh.

An astonished Erik slowly peeled off his glove and slowly laid his bare hand on the horse's surprisingly warm forehead. The horse leaned into the touch and nickered softly.

"Wow." Erik said softly.

Anatoli smiled, "I thought you'd prefer a sleigh ride to Apparating." he said simply.

Erik eagerly climbed into the sleigh next to his father and quickly pulled the warm blankets close. Anatoli snapped the reins and the horse merrily trotted forward.

A short while later the sleigh came to a stop in front of the Garron Manor House. When father and son disembarked Erik fought not to look as the beautiful horse and the elegant sleigh resumed their normal forms and were quickly scattered by a sudden gust of wind.

The cozy familiar halls of the Garron's ancestral home provided a welcome relief to the weary travelers. Later that night Erik was in his room sitting before the roaring fireplace wrapped in a warm robe and pajamas and was cradling a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Artemis was perched on the armrest of the chair Erik was sitting in and chirping contently as her master stroked her feathers with his free hand.

Erik sipped the hot chocolate though it failed to take away the cold dread that had settled in his stomach. Tomorrow Erik would meet his grandparents Abraham and Liona Garron. A thousand questions buzzed through Erik's restless mind. What would his grandparents think? Would they accept him? What were they like?

As far as grandparents were concerned Erik hadn't had a great deal of experience and what he did have wasn't good. Madeline's mother had died in childbirth many years ago and her father had passed away when Erik was only two. Both of Charles's parents still lived but rarely came to visit and when they did Erik's life was miserable. What if Anatoli's parents were no different?

Artemis chirped loudly startling Erik out of his daze. The elegant barn owl hopped onto Erik's shoulder and nuzzled his smooth cheek as if to soothe away his troubled thoughts.

Erik chuckled and tickled Artemis's chest, "No matter what happens I've still got you. Right, Artemis?" Erik asked.

Artemis hooted in agreement and nuzzled Erik's cheek once more.

Morning came too soon for Erik's comfort. His anxiety would've made it impossible for him to eat breakfast if Anatoli hadn't threatened to force feed him.

Just before lunch Erik and Anatoli were in the drawing room. To please his mother, Anatoli had grudgingly donned a pair of tan trousers, a white shirt, a deep red cravat, and a tan waistcoat over which Anatoli wore a long crimson robe. Though his new colorful attire was quite tasteful and becoming of him Anatoli looked very uncomfortable as if his skin would melt away if touched by any color other than black. Erik wore a navy blue suit and white shirt with a navy waistcoat and red cravat.

If Erik's new clothes felt stiff he had quickly worked it out by pacing restlessly about the room. Alistair and Artemis, who were sharing a perch, followed him with their eyes.

"Erik, sit down before you wear a spot in the floor. Drink some tea." Anatoli advised.

Erik sank into the sofa opposite his father but didn't bother to touch the tea because no sooner had he sat down when emerald green flames suddenly ignited in the fireplace and two people emerged from the flames spinning like mad tops. They both came to an abrupt stop and Erik laid eyes on his grandparents for the first time.

Abraham Garron was a tall thin man with molten gray hair and soothing ice blue eyes. He was clothed from head to toe in black wizard robes and a black velvet fedora (Erik faintly wondered if wardrobe choices were genetic). His grandfather's ensemble was completed by a full light blue mask, which covered all of his face save for his chin and a long black and silver cane.

Liona Garron was a lovely petite woman with salt and pepper blend hair and soothing brown eyes. The elegant sky blue dress she wore and the white shawl draped over her shoulders were a stark contrast to the almost funereal attire of her husband and her smile as she first set eyes on her grandson radiated with warmth.

"Buon Natale, Erik. It's wonderful to finally meet you. Your father has told us much about you." Liona said smiling.

"Indeed he has. Don't just stand there, lad, come closer. We don't bite." Abraham replied gruffly.

Erik would've remained rooted to the spot had Anatoli not planted his fists in the small of Erik's back and gently nudged him forward.

Abraham placed his hands on Erik's arms and locked gazes with his grandson for a few moments. It was then that Erik noticed how clouded they were. His grandfather was blind.

"I can see enough not to bump into things, lad, but not much more than that. Do you mind if I touch your face so that I may 'see' you?" Abraham asked.

At first Erik just nodded but then quickly spoke up, "Not at all." he squeaked.

Abraham smiled, "Try not to tremble too much, lad." he said chuckling.

Abraham's hands left Erik's arms and reached up to delicately probe his grandson's face.

Abraham's fingers first touched the top of Erik's head and the older man smiled.

"You're tall for your age, lad. You get that from me. Your father, however, was one of the smallest scrawniest scamps ever to live until his third year at Hogwarts, of course. Then he finally grew. What color is your hair?" Abraham asked.

"Black but my eyes are ice blue like yours and Father's." Erik answered.

"A true Garron then." Abraham commented.

Erik couldn't help but smile at his grandfather's words. Abraham's gentle fingers wandered down to the brim of Erik's mask and with permission Abraham removed the mask and ran his hands along Erik's cheeks, forehead, jaw, nose, and ears. When he was finished Abraham withdrew his hands.

"Must be like looking into a mirror, Anatoli. Erik's features are a little sharper though. I hope the same sharpness includes his brains." Abraham remarked.

"I'm in Ravenclaw and at the top of my class." Erik spoke up.

"I also hear that you are quite the composer as well. You'll have to play a few pieces for me. As my eyesight dims I find myself treasuring my remaining senses." Abraham replied.

"I would be honored to play for you, sir." Erik replied.

"No need for formalities, lad, you may call me Grandfather. It's who I am to you." Abraham said firmly.

"Yes, Grandfather." Erik said smiling.

In the safety of his thoughts Erik breathed a sigh of relief. '_So far so good.'_ he thought brightly.

**Almost 100 reviews! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It proved a tough one to right but I like it. Reviews are more than welcome! If you're wondering the description of Abraham is based off of Claude Rains when he starred as the Phantom in the 1940s version of the Phantom of the Opera though the idea of Abraham being blind belongs to me. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for being so patient. **


	19. Chapter 18

The Phantom of Hogwarts 

Chapter Eighteen

(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for my own.)

The Garrons settled in the drawing room for a light lunch of tea, sandwiches, and pastries.

Liona nodded with approval as she examined her son's clothing, "You look very handsome, Anatoli. The red and tan colors make you look like a proper professor unlike black, which makes you look like a grim gravedigger." she remarked.

Anatoli rolled his eyes and glared at his father, "I see Mum didn't force you to change." he noted.

Abraham grinned, "She tried but I can still tell the difference between black and blue. Besides I'm too old to change my habits."

"Too stubborn is more like it." Liona muttered.

"Sorry, love." Abraham said cheekily.

"Da, I was hoping that while you and Mum were here you could visit that healer at Saint Mungo's that I told you about." Anatoli suggested.

"No thank you, Anatoli. I'm happy with what I have now and no quack healer is going to mess with it." Abraham stated firmly.

"But, Da, there have been so many advances over the years. A former student of mine is now one of the leading experts in treating age induced blindness. She could improve your eyesight dramatically." Anatoli countered.

Abraham fixed his son with a menacing glare that had been known to make the bravest squirm but it didn't seem to sway Anatoli.

"I came here to meet my grandson and to celebrate Christmas. And I intend to do just that. Have I made myself clear?" Abraham asked.

Anatoli sighed, "Yes, Da."

Abraham nodded, "Good. Erik, be a good lad and come with me to the music room. I'm anxious to hear you play." he said smugly.

"Of course, Grandfather." Erik replied.

Without another word Abraham rose and left the drawing room his sharp memory serving as his eyes. It was all Erik could do to keep up.

Liona favored her son with a sympathetic smile as she sipped her tea.

"Pay him no heed, Ana. You know how proud he is." Liona advised.

"Too proud to realize that in a few years he'll be as blind as a newborn pup. What if something happens to you, Mum? How will he get by? He'd have a fit if either Nette or I invited him to live with us." Anatoli growled.

"You worry too much, Ana. Besides I know better than to just roll over and die while my Bram still needs me. I will talk to him about this healer though. Now that he has two grandchildren to keep up with he just might be persuaded to meet her." Liona said brightly.

"Thank you, Mum." Anatoli said gratefully.

As the sound of heavenly music drifted into the drawing room Liona locked gazes with her son.

"So tell me, Ana, how is fatherhood treating you?" she asked.

Anatoli smiled, "How do I describe it? I'm complete is one way to say it, I suppose."

"How so?" Liona inquired.

"Mum, do you recall the Mirror of the Erised legend?" Anatoli asked.

Liona nodded then after a moment she spoke, "You believe the legend has come true for you? In spite of what happened?" she asked quietly.

Anatoli nodded and closed his eyes allowing his son's music to caress his soul, "I do." he whispered.


End file.
